Tome sept: Le dernier combat
by lyra.will
Summary: Et voila pour vous faire patientez jusqu'en 2007, le début du tome sept...Bonne lecture à tous...
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est le début du tome sept...**Je voudrais avant de commencer, remercier **Amandiine** qui m'a aidé à poster cette fanfiction sur ce site, lol sans son aide je serai encore en train de galerer à l'heure qu'il est...de plus, je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire sa fic qui est vraiment extra (Le chemin-sur la septieme année des Maraudeurs..)

**Bonne lecture à tous... **

Il faisait sombre. Il faisait froid. C'était la nuit mais Harry Potter ne dormait pas. Sa chambre n'était pas éclairée et seule la faible lumière provenant du lampadaire de Privet Drive qui filtrait par sa fenêtre entrouverte lui permettait de distinguer les contours de son lit. Harry Potter était assis sur celui ci, tenant une lettre à la main. Il ne l'avait pas ouverte. Il n'était pas près. Il se sentait tellement seul. La mort de Dumbledore avait crée un grand vide en lui que, il le savait, plus rien ne pourrait jamais remplacer. L'amour, Dumbledore avait longtemps insisté sur ce sentiment. Pour lui c'était la seule chose qu'il possédait et que Voldemort ne pourrait jamais détruire. C'était également sa seule arme contre celui qui, quinze ans plus tôt, avait changé sa vie à jamais, sa seule chance de le vaincre un jour. Il pensa soudain à Ginny. Elle lui manquait tellement. Le dernier jour qui avait suivi l'enterrement de Dumbledore lui avait paru durer une éternité. Dès qu'il pensait aux évènements qui s'étaient déroulés il n'y a pas si longtemps il frissonnait mais en s'imaginant ce qui l'attendait, il était terrifié. La peur et l'angoisse le transperçaient. Il se sentait envahi d'un grand sentiment de vide, il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, seul son corps continuait de fonctionner normalement. Il rouvrit les yeux, il était trempé de sueur. Il prit la lettre et la lut rapidement.

Harry,

Comment vas-tu? Maman et Papa ont décidé qu'il était temps que tu partes de chez tes moldus. Nous viendrons te chercher demain à 9h.

Amitiés, Ron

Harry regarda son réveil: 3h00. Aujourd'hui donc pensa t-il. C'était les premières nouvelles de Ron depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés, la mine sombre, le visage grave sur le quai de la gare de Londres. Il eut l'impression qu'un grand poids se détachait de ses épaules. Il sentit une joie puissante, frémissante l'envahir. Dans peu de temps, il reverrait les Weasley. Il repensa à Ginny. A chaque fois c'était la même chose, comme si une main glacée lui serrait le cœur. Il lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'ils arrêtent, qu'ils se séparent, que c'était mieux pour elle. Il ne se souvenait pas très bien… Les derniers jours de l'année scolaire s'embrouillaient dans sa tête. Le souvenir de la grotte, la marque des ténèbres flottant au dessus de Poudlard, Félix Felicis, la trahison de Rogue…et la mort de Dumbledore. L'enterrement lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la couche. Il était parti si vite, il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait aimé lui demander, tant de questions qu'il aurait voulu lui poser et il lui manquait tant de réponses. Il se sentait seul. Il savait qu'un jour il allait se retrouver face a son ennemi de toujours, demain, dans un mois, dans un an… face a celui qui s'appelait auparavant Tom Elvis Jedusor, ce garçon qui lui ressemblait par tant d'égards et qui s'était donné le nom, il y a bien longtemps de Lord Voldemort. Il savait, par une prophétie faite environ un an après sa naissance qu'il deviendrait un jour assassin ou victime: c'était son destin et il l'avait accepté, peu de temps auparavant, même si les sacrifices qui allait avoir à faire lui déchiraient le cœur. Néanmoins il était prêt, pour la première fois depuis quinze ans, c'était lui qui allait aller au devant de la mort, de l'ennemi, de Voldemort. Il avait fait un choix et il savait que celui-ci était crucial. Il allait trouver les quatre Horcruxes restant, les détruire et affronter Voldemort face à face. Il allait peut être mourir, oui, mais s'il n'essayait pas personne ne le ferait et il savait désormais qu'il était le seul qui puisse un jour tuer Voldemort. Il regarda de nouveau son réveil: 4h15. Il était tard mais il ne ressentait aucune fatigue. Il avait si peu dormi cette semaine que son corps, au lieu de s'effondrer petit à petit s'était peu à peu habituer et il pouvait maintenant rester des nuits entières à réfléchir. Il ressentit de nouveau un grand vide et une grande lassitude mais, il le savait, ces deux sentiments ne le quitteraient plus pendant encore longtemps. Il se coucha quand même et malgré les mille pensées qui se mélangeaient dans sa tête et qu'il essayait par tous les moyens de remettre en ordre, il s'endormit rapidement.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte de sa chambre, tout doucement. Il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons et se redressa dans son lit. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un visage familier. Son long nez, ses cheveux flamboyants et ses nombreuses taches de rousseur n'avaient pas changés, mais Harry eut l'impression qu'il avait encore grandi pendant cette semaine, c'était a croire qu'il buvait des bouteilles de Poussos au petit déjeuner. Ron lui souriait mais il sentit son inquiétude plus qu'il ne la vit. C'est normal, pensa-t-il. Tant d'événements s'étaient déroulés pendant la dernière semaine de l'année scolaire. Ils ne pourraient jamais oublier, même s'ils en avaient eu l'envie.

-Harry, mon vieux, comment ça va? demanda Ron en parlant à voix basse et en entrant dans la chambre. Il ferma la porte

-Euh…bien répondit Harry encore sous le choc de la surprise, il avait oublié que Ron devait venir le chercher et d'ailleurs, il n'était pas l'heure…pensa-t-il en regardant Ron s'assoire sur son lit. Harry était encore en pyjama et Ron lui demanda d'un ton anxieux:

-Tu n'as pas reçu ma lettre? J'étais pourtant sure d'avoir donné la bonne adresse à Coq, il est un peu perturbé en ce moment.

-Ah, si la lettre dit Harry en s'étirant, bien sur excuses moi. Je me suis endormi. Il regarda son réveil qui affichait 9hO1. Comment est tu arrivé?

-Oh grâce à Papa, répondit Ron. Transplanage d'escorte ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air interrogatif de Harry. Il ne voulait pas que je transplante seul, pourtant j'y arrive bien maintenant tu sais Harry dit-il avec un grand sourire en direction de ce dernier. Mais son visage se referma rapidement et il ajouta en le regardant d'un air inquiet:

-Ça va Harry? Au fait Joyeux Anniversaire. Il s'était forcé à sourire et Harry s'en aperçut.

-Merci. Ça va très bien je t'assure.

Les Dursley, pour ils ne savaient qu'elle raison ne lui avaient pas parlés de toute la semaine, il rêvait de Dumbledore mort et ses cauchemars étaient peuplés d'Horcruxes vivants, il ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'il devrait affronter Voldemort et il ne dormait plus que deux heures pas nuit…pensa t'il. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à dire ça à Ron qui avait déjà l'air extrêmement inquiet. En effet il dit brusquement:

-Tu sais Harry, Papa et Maman sont vraiment très inquiets à ton sujet. Ils en ont parlés. Ils croyaient que l'on ne les écoutait pas mais on a réussi à surprendre leur conversation.

Harry haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

-Ginny et moi, précisa Ron en le regardant fixement.

En entendant ce prénom son cœur se serra de nouveau, il revoyait les moments heureux mais hélas beaucoup trop courts qu'ils avaient passés tous les deux avant la mort de Dumbledore. Il aimait Ginny mais au fond de lui, il savait que leur relation ne pouvait continuer, il en était certain et ses sentiments aussi profonds et sincères puissent-ils être ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Il n'essaya même pas de penser à ce qui se passerait si Voldemort avait connaissance de cet amour. Il savait qu'il s'en servirait pour le détruire et cette pensée le bouleversait profondément.

Ron lui tapota l'épaule.

-Allez viens Harry, on reparlera de tout ça à la maison, papa nous attend et il vaut mieux que tu prépares ta valise.

Harry acquiesça, il était épuisé. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais son corps s'était largement affaibli durant cette semaine. Il n'avait dormi que très peu depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Ses nuits étaient hantées par des Horcruxes vivants qui le narguaient et par des médaillons d'argent qui dansaient autour du cadavre de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Poudlard, il y pensait continuellement, le château allait tellement lui manquer. Il le considérait comme sa propre maison et à la pensée des escaliers diverses, des armures grinçantes, de la grande salle avec les bannières des quatre maisons, de la salle commune des Gryffondor, du terrain de Quidditch et même de Peeves qu'ils ne reverraient peut être jamais, il ne se sentit pas très bien. Mais sa décision était prise. Il n'y retournerait pas. En tout cas pas pour poursuivre sa septième année d'études. Et puis Poudlard ne serait jamais comme avant. Comment sans Dumbledore le château pourrait-il continuer à vivre. Il savait que la décision de la réouverture de l'école appartenait au Conseil d'Administration. Ses membres devraient se réunir, et McGonagall ne s'était pas prononcer l'année dernière sur ce qui arriverait.

Ron le tira de ses sombres pensées en renversant malencontreusement la cage d'Hedwige. La chouette se mit à hululer si fort que Harry sursauta. Il se dépêcha d'aller la calmer avant que son oncle et sa tante ne se réveillent. Il se dit qu'il serait toujours temps de réfléchir à tout ça un peu plus tard et il commença à faire sa valise. Il tenta de trouver un sujet de conversation mais n'y parvient pas. Il s'empressa donc d'empiler ses nombreuses affaires dans sa grosse valise qui était ouverte sur son lit. Il ne mit pas plus de quelques minutes pour rassembler ses vêtements, son matériel de classe et ses nombreux livres. Ron le regardait et Harry se sentit gêné. Il savait que Ron essayait de deviner ce qu'il pensait. A la fin de l'année, il leur avait dit, à lui et à Hermione, qu'il ne retournerait pas à Poudlard et ceux-ci lui avaient assurés qu'ils le suivraient là où il irait. Harry n'avait su que penser et s'était tout d'abord révolté contre cette idée. Il avait voulu leur faire comprendre que cette aventure ne concernait que lui mais apparemment ils n'avaient pas pensé la même chose. A présent il se sentait soulagé, le fait d'avoir ses deux meilleurs amis à ses cotés le réconfortait et marcher seul vers l'aventure périlleuse et sans doute mortelle qui l'attendait ne lui plaisait guère. Il s'était senti très touché et très ému mais l'inquiétude le gagnait très souvent. Et si Voldemort les tuait? Il se sentirait tellement coupable et de plus il ne voulait pas donner d'autres armes à Voldemort et il savait que celui-ci ferait tout pour le tuer lorsqu'il apprendrait sa quête aux Horcruxes. Voldemort, comme avait dit Hermione, avait l'habitude de se servir des esprits faibles et Dumbledore lui-même avait déclaré que Voldemort savait se servir des imbéciles qui éprouvaient des sentiments d'amours…comme lui. Il savait que s'il laissait ses plus proches amis venir avec lui, ils courraient d'énormes risques, peut être même plus que lui. Ils n'avaient jamais été confrontés à Voldemort et même si l'AD les avaient rendu plus forts et surtout plus confiants, Harry savait que leurs pouvoirs tout comme les siens étaient limités. Mais il savait également qu'ils étaient peut être sa seule chance de détruire un jour Voldemort. Sans eux, il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait y parvenir.

Il se ressaisit soudain et boucla sa valise d'un coup sec. Ron avait déjà franchi la porte et descendait en silence les marches de l'escalier. Harry se demanda brusquement de quelle manière ils allaient repartir. Il avait juste dix sept ans aujourd'hui, il avait le droit de transplanter, d'ailleurs il l'avait déjà fait. Le souvenir lui souleva le cœur, il se rappela qu'il avait du lui-même ramener Dumbledore à Pré au lard, celui-ci étant trop faible. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, aussi affaibli, aussi vulnérable, il savait que Dumbledore commençait à vieillir et que ses pouvoirs étaient quelque peu diminués, en parti par sa blessure à la main, mais le voir dans cet état l'avait bouleversé. Et puis il avait été tué. Le visage de Rogue lui apparut soudain et Harry ressentit une bouffée de haine telle qu'il n'en avait jamais eu auparavant. Il savait que c'était son destin et il savait que tant qu'il n'aurait pas détruit Voldemort, il ne pourrait vivre comme un homme normal. Il n'avait jamais pu vivre normalement depuis l'âge d'un an. C'était Voldemort qui avait tué ses parents et ses protecteurs. Il savait qu'il resterait toujours un homme marqué, même après la mort de Voldemort mais ci celui-ci mourait, Harry pourrait enfin avoir une existence semblable à des millions de sorciers. Il pourrait aimer sans avoir à s'inquiéter, il pourrait vivre comme bon lui semblerait, il serait libre. Harry avait mûri, il le sentait et il avait compris ce que Dumbledore lui avait expliqué l'année dernière à propos de la prophétie. Ce n'était pas à cause de son existence que Harry devait tuer Voldemort. Celui-ci l'avait choisi mais si cela n'avait pas été le cas, Harry n'aurait jamais entendu cette prophétie, et il aurait eu une vie tranquille, avec ses parents. Il devait tuer Voldemort car il le voulait, c'était une vengeance, il avait détruit sa famille et Harry n'éprouvait que de la haine à l'égard de celui qui était redevenu le mage noir le plus puissant. Voldemort il le savait avait retrouvé toute sa puissance et la quête des Horcruxes était le seul moyen de le détruire. Il pensa qu'il lui restait un long chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir affronter Lord Voldemort face à face.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup à** Amandiine** et à **Losruoc Emixam...Ca m'a fait enormement plaisir!**

**BONNE LECTURE**

Ron l'attendait au bas de l'escalier et Harry se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Aucune parole n'avait été échangée mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Tous deux savaient que la situation était des plus périlleuse et ils devinaient que les jours à venir seraient sans doute les plus sombres de toute leur vie.

-Papa est dehors, il nous attend, dit Ron, Viens Harry, dépêchons nous!

Ils franchirent en même temps la porte. Harry serrait sa lourde valise sous son bras et Ron portait la cage d'Hedwidge. Harry aperçut soudain Mr Weasley qui faisait les cent pas sur le trottoir en face d'eux. Les ayant aperçu, il s'immobilisa d'un coup, se figea pendant quelques secondes puis se précipita sur Harry

-Ça va Harry? Tout va bien? questionna Mr Weasley. Il avait le visage fermé.

-Ça va très bien ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Weasley, répondit Harry avec un sourire forcé, s'efforçant de le rassurer. Et vous? demanda-t-il. Mais Harry voyait bien que Mr Weasley n'allais pas très bien, il avait l'air fatigué et ses traits étaient tirés, comme s'il ne dormait plus très bien la nuit. Comme moi, pensa Harry. Il vit que Mr Weasley ne cessait de jeter des regards furtifs derrière eux, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un ne les ais suivi ou ne les espionne.

-Ou va-t-on? demanda Harry. Il espérait secrètement que ce soit au Terrier, il n'avait guère envie de se retrouver au 12 square Grimmaud en compagnie de Kreattur. Ce fut Ron qui lui répondit:

-A la maison, Harry. Par contre je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour y aller dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil a son père.

Mr Weasley eut l'air embarrassé et leur dit:

-Harry, Ron m'a dit que tu avais déjà réussi à transplané l'année dernière. Te sens tu capable de le faire aujourd'hui?

Harry se mit soudain à paniquer. Bien sur il l'avait fait et il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, mais qu'une seule fois et les conditions étaient totalement différentes. Il savait que s'il ne réussissait pas à ramener Dumbledore, celui-ci allait sûrement mourir. Mr Weasley dut sentir son trouble car il le rassura:

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, tout se passera bien. Il suffit que tu te concentres bien. Et tu as pris des cours l'année dernière n'est-ce pas?

Harry acquiesça mais il ne se souvenait guère des cours de Transplanage Le souvenir des trois D lui revient en mémoire mais tout était flou et il ne pouvait se résoudre à dire à Mr Weasley qui le regardait déjà d'un air angoissé qu'il n'était vraiment pas certain de pouvoir réussir à transplaner.

-Oui, ne vous faites pas de soucis Mr Weasley , tout ira bien dit Harry en s'efforçant de prendre une voix assurée.

-Eh, attendez un peu…s'écria Ron qui avait suivi l'échange en silence. Pourquoi Harry a-t-il le droit de transplaner et moi non? J'ai dix sept ans aussi!

-Ron, tais toi lui ordonna son père en jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui, parle moins fort voyons.. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux prendre qu'une personne avec moi et il me semble que tu n'as pas réussi ton examen l'année dernière dit Mr Weasley en regardant son fils d'un air sévère.

-Un demi sourcil, marmonna Ron plus bas, pff non mais vraiment….!

-Bon, on y va Harry, ça va? Tu es prêt?

-Oui, oui répondit celui-ci d'une voix ferme bien qu'il était loin de se sentir apte à transplaner. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce moyen de transport, c'était encore pire que la poudre de cheminette avec laquelle il avait eu de très mauvaises expériences. Il aurait mille fois mieux préféré monter sur son éclair de feu. Il tenta vainement de se rappeler ce qu'avait dit Hermione a propos du transplanage mais son cerveau était bloqué. Il essaya de se calmer et de faire le vide en lui mais il était trop angoissé. Et s'il ratait son transplanage, s'il atterrissait dans un endroit peu fréquentable voire dangereux? Le jour où il s'était retrouvé dans L 'allée des Embrumes lui revînt en mémoire et cela ne fit rien pour le rassurer. Ron avait déjà attrapé le bras de son père en maugréant. Harry se concentra de toutes ses forces.

-Un, Deux…Trois! Mr Weasley avait crié.

Harry sentit son corps de rétrécir, c'était comme si quelqu'un tentait de le faire passer dans un tuyau trop étroit. Il avait la respiration coupée. Il étouffait. Et puis soudain, il sentit l'air s'engouffrer violement dans ses poumons. Il était sonné, il regarda autour de lui en clignant des yeux. Il vit le terrier se dresser devant lui. Il vaut toujours aimé cette maison, le jardin avec ses herbes folles dont personne ne se préoccupait, les poulets qui picoraient dans la cour, les nombreuses cheminées qui s'élevaient n'importe comment sur le toit… mais surtout, ici, tout le monde était gentil avec lui et ses souciait de son bien être. Il voyait vraiment la différence avec les Dursley. Une bouffée de joie l'envahit et le poids qui s'était de plus en plus alourdit sur ses épaules depuis une semaine se relâcha nettement. Il eut l'impression que la vie était de nouveau en lui, comme s'il respirait sa première bouffée d'air frais après être resté trop longtemps dans un placard fermé et poussiéreux. Il éclata soudain de rire.

-Euh..Harry, tout va bien demanda Ron en le regardant comme s'il était fou. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

-Rien, je suis content d'être la tout simplement lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ron lui rendit son sourire et il se dirigea vers la maison en suivant Mr Weasley qui était déjà arrivé devant la porte. Harry les suivit. Il entra dans le Terrier et il entendit soudain un grand bruit au seconde étage, puis des hurlements de joie s'élevèrent soudain. Quelqu'un dévalait les marches de l'escalier en trombe. Harry eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une touffe de cheveux bruns qu'une forme mince se jeta sur lui. Il rigola.

-Oh Hermione tu m'étouffes lui dit-il en détachant doucement ses bras qui s'étaient serrés autour de son cou. Elle le serrait si fort, comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse si elle le lâchait.

-Harry s'écria-t-elle, je suis tellement contente de te voir, je me suis tant inquiétée. Je ne suis la que depuis hier, je ne savais pas que tu devais arriver aujourd'hui.

-Ah oui tu t'es inquiétée pour moi? Et pourquoi donc? Demanda Harry d'un air faussement dégagé.

Ils étaient seul à présent dans le hall de la maison. Mr Weasley était parti précipitamment et avait fermé la porte derrière lui. Un silence pesant planait dans la pièce. C'était comme s'ils étaient tous seuls. Hermione regarda Harry fixent puis jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui baissa les yeux.

-Harry..commença gravement Hermione, on n'a beaucoup parlé Ron et moi et…, elle hésitait, comme si elle avait peur de la réaction de Harry. On n'a pas changé d'avis Harry, on te suivra ou que tu ailles.

Ron approuva vigoureusement de la tête en regardant Harry et Hermione eut l'air soulagé de voir Ron la soutenir. Harry avait souvent imaginé cette conversation dans sa tête, il savait que bientôt il allait devoir leur parler et apparemment le moment était arrivé plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait. Il ne savait quoi penser, quoi leur dire. Il avait baissé la tête. Il la releva et les regarda attentivement. Ron s'était rapprochée d'Hermione, comme s'il voulait la protéger et ils avaient tous deux un air de défi sur le visage. Comme s'ils interdisaient à Harry de les contredire ou de les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Harry se sentit ému, peu de personnes auraient pu se vanter d'avoir des amis tels qu'eux. Il se sentait fier et étrangement joyeux. Hermione de deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête car elle s'exclama soudain:

- Oh Harry? Je suis sûre que ça va aller…

Il leur sourit et il sentit soudain que la tension autour d'eux s'était relâchée.

-Je voulais vous dire…merci beaucoup!

-Voyons Harry s'exclame Ron, nous sommes tes amis et a quoi servirions nous si on ne t'aidait pas en lui donnant une bourrade dans le dos.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire et déclara:

-Nous allons avoir des moments difficiles, Harry mais nous serons ensembles! Nous t'aiderons dans ta quête des Horcruxes et dans…ta tache finale acheva -elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Harry frissonna. Hermione avait dit ce qu'il pensait tout bas, tant de dangers les attendaient. Plus gros que tous ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu et les risques étaient si énormes. Ron dut percevoir son inquiétude car il ajouta:

-Il nous reste quand même un moment joyeux Harry, la mariage de Fleur et Bill est dans deux jours, tout est déjà organisé Ils arrivent demain avec Gabrielle, la sœur de Fleur. Ginny et elle seront les demoiselles d'honneur.

-Au grand bonheur de celle-ci ajouta Hermione avec un petit rire ironique. La pauvre, elle qui déteste Fleur…elle va être servi. Mais Fleur voulait absolument que ce soit elles deux, elle a même choisi la couleur des robes en fonction des cheveux de Ginny ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire contraint.

Ginny, c'était la troisième fois depuis ce matin qu'on prononçait con nom devant lui. Il se crispa Il savait qu'il allait devoir avoir une autre conversation avec elle et il savait également que ça allait être très dur.

-Elle est la en ce moment, demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de prendre un air dégagé, comme si cette question le laissait totalement indifférent.

-Oui, mais elle dort encore, moi j'ai entendu du bruit alors je suis descendu voir qui était arrivé, mais j'étais déjà réveillée depuis un bon moment.

-En tout cas-tu dormais bien quand on est parti, je crois même que tu ronflais…dit Ron en la regardant avec un petit sourire narquois sur le visage.

-Ce n'est pas vrai et puit tu es gonflé dis donc qui est-ce qui a du changer de chambre car tu faisais trop de bruit la nuit…?

Ron rougit un peu mais Harry ne le vit pas. Il pensait toujours à Ginny et il n'entendait même pas les deux autres se disputer derrière lui.

-Ginny retourne à Poudlard cette année demanda-t-il? En élevant la voix car les deux autres ne l'écoutaient même pas.

Ils s'interrompirent brusquement. Harry se sentit gêné et baissa la tête. Il ne voulais pas regarder Ron qui, il le savait, l'observait attentivement. Il changea soudain de sujet:

-Et Bill, comment va-t-il? Ses blessure se sont cicatrisées non? Il avait dit ça de l'air le plus joyeux qu'il puisse prendre mais au fond, le cœur n'y était pas. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier du visage de Bill après l'attaque de Greyback et il s'était souvent demandé s'il redeviendrait jamais normal. Harry vit Ron hésiter, sans doute surpris par ce revers de conversation et aussi, pensa Harry, par l'état de Bill.

-Eh bien…Son visage n'a pas tout à fait repris un aspect…normal mais sinon euh ça va… il aime beaucoup la viande crue et Fleur ne cuisine plus trop maintenant, appart pour elle-même. Lupin avait bien dit qu'il aurait quelques caractéristiques du loup et…

Ron avait apparemment du mal a terminer sa phrase. Harry regarda Hermione en lui lançant un regard interrogateur. celle-ci coula un coup d'œil à Ron qui s'était brusquement arrêté et enchaîna bravement:

-Euh..disons que ses mains sont devenues un peu plus poilues et que sa voix est…légèrement plus rauque, mais sinon il est tout à fait normal répéta-t-elle en voyant Harry la regarder d'un air inquiet.

Harry se força à prendre un air joyeux.

-C'est vraiment bien pour eux de se marier! Et…euh qui est invité au mariage? Il avait à vrai die complètement oublié ce mariage et la pensée qu'il allait revoir beaucoup de personnes appartenant à la communauté des sorciers lui procura une étrange sensation.

-Oh tu sais il va y avoir toute la famille, décréta Ron qui s'était ressaisi. Et puis sans doute quelques membres de l'Ordre. Je ne sais pas vraiment qui.

-Oui je crois que j'ai entendu Ginny dire que Lupin, Tonks et Maugrey seront la.

C'était Hermione qu avait parlée. Elle ajouta soudain à l'adresse de Ron:

-Tu crois que Percy sera la?

-Je ne sais vraiment pas…dit-il d'un air sombre. Charlie rentre de Roumanie demain et Fred et Georges vont reprendre leur chambre à l'étage pour quelques jours. Eux aussi arrivent demain ajouta-t-il avec un sourire radieux.

Harry se demanda ou il allait dormir. Ron du le deviner car il s'empressa de rassurer Harry:

-Tu dormiras avec moi Harry et Hermione ira dans la chambre à Ginny. Bizarrement, Ron rougit de nouveau et Harry remarqua qu'Hermione avait baissé les yeux et semblait absorber par les plis de son pull.

-Très bien dit Harry qui ne comprenait pas ce soudain embarras. Ça va faire du monde alors dit-il en pensant à la famille Weasley de nouveau réunie.

Harry se sentait bien. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux depuis longtemps, en réalité depuis l'enterrement de Dumbledore, sauf peut être lorsque Ron et Hermione lui avaient annoncés qu'ils iraient ou qu'il aille. Dorénavant il voyait le future avec plus de confiance, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi sur de soi. La seule ombre au tableau était en fait la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde maintenant: Ginny.

Il savait que leur retrouvaille allait être difficile et il savait aussi que la décision qu'il allait prendre bouleverserait la vie de Ginny. Mais il restait encore un peu de temps, il comptait profiter au maximum des, il le pressentait, derniers moments de joie et de bonheur avant de s'enfoncer dans les chemins sinueux et dangereux de sa quête. Il sourit à Ron et à Hermione. Ron le lui rendit mais Hermione garda un visage fermé, Harry devina qu'elle réfléchissait. Étrangement, il sentit l'inquiétude monter en lui.

-Qu'y A-t-il, Hermione? demanda-t-il en la scrutant d'un air anxieux.

-Rien…ou plutôt si, s'exclama-t-elle, Harry il faut que tu nous dise qu'elle est ta décision à propos de….de Ginny. Et…, elle hésita encore et lança un petit coup d'œil effrayé à Harry avant d'enchaîner brusquement:

-Ron et moi pensons que…tu devrais lui demander son avis et ne pas l'obligé à faire un choix qu'elle ne désire pas. Elle t'aime Harry et elle à le droit de décider, elle à le droit de choisir son avenir, tu ne peux pas l'en empêcher, Harry et d'ailleurs ce m'étonnerais qu'elle accepte de t'écouter…elle est très décidée.

Hermione avait dit tout cela d'un trait et très rapidement. Elle s'arrêta essoufflée. Elle regardait à présent Ron d'un air encourageant et celui-ci s'avança d'un pas vers Harry avant de se mettre à parler d'une voix calme et posée qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Harry ne se souvient pas de l'avoir jamais vu si sérieux.

-Harry, tu te souviens, l'année dernière j'ai été très étonné que vous sortiez ensemble et je savais que tu avais peur de ma réaction lorsque je saurai….

Harry s'en souvenait parfaitement. Pendant longtemps il avait lutté contre ses sentiments pour Ginny de peur de perdre l'amitié qu'il avait avec son grand frère. Harry s'aperçut soudain que Ron continuait de parler en le regardant fixement, il chassa ses pensées et repris le fil de ses paroles:

-…Harry, tu n'as pas le droit de lui imposer quoi que ce soit…, c'est à elle de décider.

Harry se sentit agaçé. Ils ne comprenaient pas, ils ne savaient pas, Ginny était un danger pour eux mais tout d'abord pour elle. Harry savait que Voldemort, tôt ou tard saurait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et s'en servirait. Il en avait assez de souffrir, trop d'horreurs lui avaient déjà été imposées

. Il avait vécu trop de moments difficiles pour ne plus réfléchir à ses actes avant de les entreprendre. Il ne voulait pas recommencer le même scénario qu'il y a deux ans. Même si personne ne lui avait jamais rien reproché, il éprouverait toujours un sentiment de culpabilité en pensant à son parrain. Au fond de lui , il savait que s'il ne s'était pas précipité dans le piège que lui avait tendu Voldemort, Sirius serait à ses cotés en ce moment même. Harry avait peur, moins de dix minutes auparavant il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis pas mal de temps mais maintenant il avait l'impression que tous ses anciens cauchemars remontaient à la surface, il sut en cet instant précis qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus vivre avec une mort sur la conscience. Il n'avait pas le choix et il était furieux contre Ron et Hermione qui ne le comprenaient pas. Bien sur qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui interdire quoi que ce soit, de lui interdire de venir avec eux mais il espérait qu'elle comprendrait et qu'elle ne se mettrait pas en danger à cause de lui. Il repensa soudain à la phrase d'Hermione: « et…elle est très décidée. » Il ne comprenait pas. Une semaine auparavant il lui avait expliqué les raisons de son acte, les raisons pour lesquelles ils devaient se séparer et Ginny avait eu l'air de comprendre et d'accepter sa décision, même si cela lui avait fait très mal. Que voulait dire Hermione? Ginny avait-elle changé d'avis, mais pour quelle raison? Harry paniqua, s'il le fallait, il n'hésiterait pas à en parler à quelqu'un de plus fort que lui, de plus sage mais surtout de plus mature qui protégerait Ginny et l'obligerait à rester à l'écart de tout ça. Pour l'instant il ne voulait pas se disputer avec ses deux meilleurs amis, il parlerait à Ginny plus tard. Mais il pensa tout à coup à quelque chose qui, si c'était possible, le mit encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il ne savait pas comment allait réagir Ginny quand elle allait le revoir. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis la fin de l'année scolaire et Harry espérait qu'il pourrait s'empêcher de prendre dans ses bras celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Il espérait également qu'elle ne ferait rien pour se rapprocher de lui car il devinait qu'il aurait du mal à résister. Il savait qu'il était égoïste et cette pensée le mettait hors de lui mais il savait également que Voldemort n'aurait aucune pitié. Il n'en avait jamais eu.

Voila, j'espere que cela vous a plus, reviews s'il vous plait...pour me faire plsisir lol!


	3. Chapter 3

Merci encore à **Amandiine **et **Losruoc Emixam...**

**Bonne lecture...**

Harry regarda la vielle horloge des Weasley qu'il connaissait si bien et qui était maintenant accrochée dans le hall au dessus d'un petit meuble en bois que Harry n'avait encore jamais vu. Il se demanda brusquement ou était Mme Weasley. D'habitude, elle lui réservait un accueil très chaleureux. Il posa la question à Ron qui lui répondit rapidement:

-Elle avait des courses à faire sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle ne reviendra pas avant ce soir je pense.

Il était 10h15.

-Alors, Harry, tu ne nous as pas dis…

Mais Harry l'interrompit sur le champ.

-Écoutez, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant s'écria-t-il, je…je vais y réfléchir. Mais il vit dans les yeux d'Hermione qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Et elle a raison pensa-t-il: sa décision était prise. Ron n'insista pas mais Harry, avec surprise, lut dans son regard une pointe de colère. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé car Ron lui prit sa valise des mains, donna la cage d'Hedwidge à Hermione et s'exclama:

-Viens Harry, on va déposer tes affaires dans ma chambre et après on ira faire un tour si tu veux.

Harry se dépêcha d'acquiescer. Il était soulagé de voir que Ron et Hermione n'insistaient pas. Il aida Ron à porter sa lourde valise et le suivit à l'étage. Hedwidge, dans les bras d'Hermione, hululait doucement. Ce bruit, il ne savait pas pour quelle raison, le mit soudain de bonne humeur. Il pensa tout à coup au Quidditch, cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'était pas monté sur son éclair de feu et cela lui manquait. Il proposa rapidement cette idée à Ron qui s'enthousiasma immédiatement. Hermione quand à elle se mit à protester:

-Voyons, il n'est que 10h30, vous avez tout le temps de jouer cette après-midi, d'ailleurs il faut que l'on parle avec toi, Harry.

-De quoi? demanda Harry en la regardant d'un air soupçonneux

-Ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête la, protesta Hermione, Harry nous devons savoir ce que tu as l'intention de faire après le mariage de Bill et de Fleur.

Harry se sentit soulagé, il avait cru qu'elle allait de nouveau aborder le sujet de Ginny et il n'y tenait vraiment pas.

-Oh Hermione, fiches lui un peu la paix. C'était Ron, il avait dit cela d'un ton joyeux. Cela fait une éternité que l'on à pas joués. Harry dépêches toi. Je vais prendre mon balai dans ma chambre

Harry entendit Hermione maugréer tout bas tandis qu'elle les suivait dans la chambre de Ron. Elle était dans un désordre pas possible. Harry vit Hermione lever les yeux aux ciels en voyant ce capharnaüm, elle s'écria:

-Oh Ron, comment peux tu vivre dans un tel fouillis! C'est vraiment lamentable, pff…non mais vraiment!

Ron lui lança un regard noir et commença à farfouiller sous son lit à la recherche de son balai. Il ne le trouvait pas. Harry se mit à l'aider pour échapper aux regards assassins que lui décochaient Hermione.

-Oh non s'exclama tout à coup Ron, je sais ou il est, je l'ai prêté à Ginny hier soir pour qu'elle essaye de le réparer. Il est fendu à plusieurs endroits ajouta-t-il pour Harry.

-Harry peux aller le chercher, non? Demanda Hermione d'un ton faussement désinvolte.

Harry savait très bien ce qu'elle essayait de faire et il lui jeta un regard dénué d'aménité. Elle le soutient et continua:

-Pendant ce temps la je vais aider Ron à ranger sa chambre, elle en a bien besoin.

Ce dernier la regarda avec un curieux mélange d'exaspération et d'amusement, mais Harry décela autre chose, quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu dans les yeux de Ron…il n'arriva pas à l'analyser. Il sentit que Ron était soudain nerveux et se demanda pourquoi. Harry se souvient qu'à l'enterrement de Dumbledore, Ron avait pris Hermione dans ses bras et il pensa aussi que cet évènement tragique les avait beaucoup rapprochés. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'autorisaient ce genre de geste affectif entre eux… L'année dernière, Ron était sorti a avec Lavande mais Harry savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé et Ron lui avait avoué lui-même qu'il ne faisaient que s'embrasser. Quand à Hermione, elle était resté un laps de temps très court avec McLaggen, et elle avait dit à Harry que c'était uniquement pour énerver Ron, pour le rendre jaloux, ce qui avait très bien marché. Harry se souvient des craintes qu'il avait éprouvé l'année dernière. Il avait eu peur que Ron et Hermione sortent ensemble et que, s'ils se séparaient, leur amitié n'y survive pas. Mais cela n'était pas arrivé et, d'un certain côté, Harry avait été soulagé. Il détestait faire les hiboux entre eux et être le meilleur ami de deux personnes qui avaient décidés de ne plus jamais se parler ne l'amusait guère. Mais, à présent, il sentait que Ron et Hermione étaient plus proches que jamais, même s'ils ne s'en apercevaient pas eux-mêmes. Leur gestes et leur regards les trahissaient même si Harry n'était la que depuis deux heures. Harry se sentit de nouveau très seul, il avait été si heureux de revoir Ron et Hermione. Il se demanda soudain qui ferait le premier pas, il les connaissait bien et ils étaient tous les deux assez timides, de plus Harry savait qu'ils se sentiraient mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de lui. Il eut l'envie soudaine de les rassurer. Puis, brusquement, il se mit à rire, en soi la situation était si comique.  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent puis suivirent son exemple. Ils rirent ainsi plusieurs minutes et lorsque enfin Harry réussi à se calmer, il se rappela qu'il devait aller chercher le brossdur de Ron. Il se leva et leur dit:

-Bon…j'y vais, je vais essayer de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas la réveiller.

Il évita de regarder Hermione qui lui lança un regard pesant auquel il n'était que trop habitué et qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre. Hermione avait su, même peut être avant lui-même qu'il était amoureux de Ginny.

Ron était allongé sur son lit, nonchalamment, un oreiller sous sa tête, il observait Hermione en la fixant intensément. Harry surprit son regard et lui lança d'un air narquois:

-Ça va Ron?

Celui-ci rougit aussitôt et tourna rapidement la tête. Harry le sentit troublé et n'insista pas. Il sortit de la pièce. Il se dirigea en silence vers la chambre de Ginny. Il ouvrit la porte en faisant bien attention de ne pas la faire grincer. Il faisait sombre et Harry ne distinguait rien, il prit garde de laisser un filet de lumière filtrer dans l'interstice de la porte pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les nombreux objets qui étaient étalés par terre. Ses yeux, petit à petit, s'habituèrent à l'obscurité. La chambre de Ginny n'était pas beaucoup mieux rangée que celle de son frère et il sourit inconsciemment. Il s'approcha du lit. Ginny était endormi, ses longs cheveux roux s'étaient étalés sur l'oreiller et il voyait la couverture se soulever délicatement tandis qu'elle respirait en silence. Il avança la main vers sa tête mais, au moment ou il allait caresser sa joue, il se retient. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas, il n'avait pas le droit, il ne pouvait pas jouer avec elle, avec ses sentiments, même lorsqu'elle était dans les bras de Morphée. Il savait aussi que s'il la touchait maintenant, il ne pourrait tenir la promesse qu'il s'était faite il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Il retira sa main en soupirant intérieurement. Un long combat se déroulait en lui. Le monstre s'était réveillé et pour l'instant, il lui donnait la furieuse envie de s'assoire sur le lit et de contempler Ginny dans la faible lumière qui provenait de la porte et qui éclairait son visage d'un halo argenté. Il se concentra et regarda autour de lui. Il ne vit pas de balai et se rapprocha donc de la grande armoire en bois qui était face à la porte. Il l'ouvrit sans faire de bruit et il aperçu ce qu'il était venu chercher. Le balai se trouvait tout au fond de la penderie, soigneusement emballé. Il alla s'en emparer quand un petit gazouillement provenant du lit de Ginny le fit sursauter. Il s'immobilisa immédiatement. Son corps s'était figé et il avait d'instinct sorti sa baguette magique de la poche de son jean. Il s'avança à petits pas vers la forme allongée qui était toujours immobile sous la couverture et se pencha au dessus d'elle. Ce qu'il vit lui donna envie de rire. Arnold le Boursoufleur s'était apparemment réveillé. Il s'était endormi dans les cheveux de Ginny et Harry ne l'avait pas aperçu quelques instants auparavant. Il émettait de faibles gazouillements qui lui rappela étrangement Coq, le hiboux de Ron. Il se releva et retourna à la penderie. Il se dépêcha, il ne voulait pas que Ginny se réveille et l'aperçoive dans sa chambre. Il rouvrit l'armoire mais, en voulant prendre le balai dans sa main droite, il fit tomber une pile de livres qui était déjà en équilibre précaire dans un des casier. Il voulut les rattraper de justesse de sa main gauche mais cette dernière ne fit qu'aggraver la situation car elle alla cogner une fiole en verre qui se renversa sur le sol, se cassa et répandit son contenu sur le sol. Ginny se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Elle n'avait poussé aucun cri.

-Qui est la? demanda-t-elle.

Harry s'était immobilisé. Il avait la respiration coupée. Il ne pouvait plus parler, il eut l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait lancé le sortilège du Bloclang. Un frisson courut dans son dos et il retrouva enfin la parole. Il réfléchit très vite, il n'avait plus le choix:

-C'est moi, il avait parlé d'une voix rauque, bizarrement enrouée mais sa voix n'avait pas tremblée.

-Harry? dit doucement Ginny d'une voix totalement différente.

Harry devina sa surprise. Il ne bougeait pas. Il était comme stupéfié. L'amour est si étrange, cette réflexion lui était venu soudainement et il la chassa très vite de sa tête. Ce genre de réflexion ne t'avanceras guère se dit-il, furieux contre lui-même.

-Harry, c'est toi? répéta Ginny. Elle n'avait toujours pas élevée la voix et parlait dans un murmure.

En entendant cette voix, Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en avant, il n'était plus qu'à trois mètres d'elle. Il la vit. Elle s'était redressée dans son lit et le regardait. Ses yeux légèrement gonflés trahissaient sa fatigue et sa longue chevelure rousse lui tombait en désordre sur les épaules mais Harry ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle. Elle était immobile. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse lire dans ses yeux. Il ne savait que faire. Son cœur le pressait d'avancer et de prendre Ginny dans ses bras. Il résista, fit demi tour sans croiser le regard de Ginny et franchit la porte en la refermant doucement. Il s'arrêta net. Il avait oublié le balai. Il avait été tellement chamboulé par l'image de Ginny qu'il avait complètement oublié la raison pour laquelle il était entré dans sa chambre. Il en était la dans ses réflexions quand Ron surgit au bout du couloir.

-Harry? Mais tu n'as pas trouvé mon balai? J'était pourtant sur qu'elle l'avait gardé.

Harry le regarda longuement avant de répondre?

-Ginny est réveillée. Et…

Il n'arrivait pas à parler. Il se sentait oppressé. C'était un sentiment étrange qui lui était très désagréable. Ron l'observa un instant et murmura:

-Ce n'est pas grave Harry je vais aller le chercher.

La réponse de Ron surprit beaucoup Harry, il s'était attendu à ce que Ron ne comprenne pas tout de suite son embarras, apparemment il s'était trompé. Ron rouvrit la porte et, Harry se demanda s'il l'avait fait exprès, la laissa entrouverte. Mais Harry qui était resté devant celle-ci ne parvient qu'à entendre quelques murmures et des bruits étouffés. Il entendit la voix de Ginny et il sentit une bouffée d'amour montée en lui. Il savait que s'il franchissait cette porte de nouveau, l'avenir de Ginny pourrait changer à jamais. Il recula de quelques pas. Il ne voulait pas, il ne devait pas. Il tourna soudain les talons et partit. A l'instant ou il entrait dans la chambre de Ron, il faillit se heurter à Hermione qui en sortait précipitamment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la? lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione rougit mais ne le quitta pas des yeux.

-Euh, je rangeais la chambre de Ron, j'ai fais un peu de ménage.

Harry sourit intérieurement, ah cette Hermione, elle ne changerait pas et pourtant il sentait que quelque chose était différent. Quelque chose d'impalpable, d'imprécis et qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Il la fixa du regard. Elle lui sourit rapidement puis sortit. Harry entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit. Il observa d'un air vague les posters de l'équipe préférée de Ron, Les Canons de Chuldley. Il caresse machinalement le couvre lit qui était d'un organe pétant. Les joueurs sur le mur lui lançaient parfois quelques clins d'œil et faisaient, devant lui, des démonstrations de haut vol et des figures impressionnantes. Mais, pensa Harry, aucun n'avait le talent de Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur Bulgare. La feinte de Wronsky, ça c'était quelque chose Il sourit en se rappelant la Coupe de Monde de Quidditch, ça avait vraiment été extraordinaire. Il se demanda soudain si Hermione avait gardé contact avec celui que Ron surnommait « Vicky ». Ron interrompit ses pensées en entrant avec fracas. Il tenait son Brossdur à la main, celui-ci étincelait. Harry lui sourit et il bondit du lit pour s'approcher de sa valise. Ron ne disait rien et Harry savait qu'il ne parlerait pas de ce qui s'était passé juste avant. Ron ne lui poserait pas que questions et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Il fouilla rapidement dans celle-ci et en sortit son Éclair de Feu. , A côté du balai de Ron qui brillait comme s'il était neuf, le sien avait grise mine. Il n'avait pas été ciré depuis longtemps et ses banches, par manque de soin et ses branches, par manque de soin, avaient commencées à pousser dans le désordre. Il se promit de lui rendre un aspect plus reluisant dans les jours à venir. Il suivit Ron jusqu'au jardin et ils se dirigèrent vers le champ qui se situait juste derrière la maison des Weasley De hauts arbres l'entouraient et, à condition qu'ils ne volent pas trop hauts, il pouvaient jouer au Quidditch en toute liberté, il n'y avait aucun risque pour qu'un moldu les aperçoive.

Ils n'avaient avancée que de quelques pas quand une vois qui criait derrière eux les fit se retourner. C'était Hermione. Elle avait abandonnée sa robe de sorcière et portait à présent un jean avec un pull-over en laine. La voir habillée en moldu fit tout drôle à Harry qui n'était pas habitué. Il constata que cela lui allait à ravir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et vit que celui-ci c'était figé, il regardait Hermione comme s'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Elle arriva bientôt à leur hauteur, elle était essoufflée et Harry remarque qu'elle portait un balai à la main.

-Je l'ai empruntée à Ginny, il parait que c'était le balai de Bill. Il est un peu vieux mais cela devrait faire l'affaire.

Ron semblait s'être ressaisi et il demanda avec un petit air narquois:

-Tu veux jouer avec nous?

Harry se souvient que les prouesses d'Hermione au Quidditch n'étaient vraiment pas fabuleuses. Mais, sentant venir une de leur ancienne dispute, il intervint:

-Ok, pas de problème, de toute façon, nous ne volerons pas très haut et puis les conditions sont idéales aujourd'hui pour jouer. Il regarda le ciel qui était d'un bleu limpide, aucun nuage ne viendraient leur faire de l'ombre et in ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de vent. Il sourit à Hermione qui lui répondit par un sourire encore plus radieux. Ron les regardait bouche bée.

-Euh…qu'Est-ce qui se passe, Aurais-je raté un épisode?

-Ron, ce que tu peux être bête, lui répliqua Hermione en rigolant.

Harry vit que Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer de façon cinglante et il dit précipitamment:

-Très bien, bon on y va…je suis impatient de commencé.

Les deux autres le suivirent. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au milieu du champ, mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant, non, chacun était perdu dans ses pensées et celles-ci devaient être joyeuses. Harry s'immobilisa soudain, se retourna et les regarda de nouveau, un grand sourire aux lèvres:

-Je pense que ça va la, non?

Il se sentait heureux, les rayons de soleil lui léchaient le visage, une légère brise se leva soudain et il sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Ceux d'Hermione, qui n'étaient pas attachés se mirent à voler dans tous les sens. Elle partit d'un grand éclat de rire cristallin, ses joues étaient rosis par le soleil et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Harry la fixa, soudain surpris. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi belle. Il se rendait bien compte en ce moment que ce n'était plus une petite fille, Il n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention à sa transformation mais la, celle-ci apparaissait clairement. Hermione était devenu une très belle jeune femme. Il vit que Ron la dévorait des yeux. Son amour se lisait dans la moindre parcelle de son visage Hermione dut remarquer que Harry la regardait étrangement car elle cessa soudain de rire:

-Qu'y a-t-il Harry? tu as l'air inquiet…

Oui, il était inquiet. Ron et Hermione étaient heureux en ce moment. Tout comme lui mais que se passerait-il dans les jours prochains? Il sentit une ombre sur son visage. Le ciel, si bleu quelques minutes auparavant s'était brusquement assombri. Il se ressaisit. Ils étaient venus la pour jouer au Quidditch et il comptait bien s'amuser. Il monta d'un coup sur son Éclair de feu et décolla d'un grand coup de pied au sol. Il leur cria d'une vois stridente:

-Allez, venez vite, dépêchez-vous! Il éclata d'un rire joyeux, le vent léger faisait gonfler ses manches. Il le sentait qu'il fouettait son visage. Le soleil était revenu/ Il fit soudainement une pointe de vitesse vers le sol et remonta en flèche à la dernière seconde/ Il vit que Ron et Hermione le regardaient avec des yeux ronds!

-Alors, qu'Est-ce que vous attendez?

D'en haut, il observa Ron aidé Hermione monter sur son vieux balai et enfourner ensuite le sien. Il l'entendait donner des conseils à Hermione et vit celle-ci l'écouter avec attention, en le regardant d'un air très sérieux, buvant ses paroles. Elle décolla en premier et Ron la suivit de près. Harry redescendit pour venir se mettre à leur hauteur. Hermione avait un air radieux, Harry remarque que Ron l'observait d'un air inquiet, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne tombe brusquement de son balai. Il sourit à Ron et dit à Hermione:

-Tu as fais des progrès.

-Je l'ai empruntée à Ginny, il parait que c'était le balai de Bill. Il est un peu vieux mais cela devrait faire l'affaire.

Ron semblait s'être ressaisi et il demanda avec un petit air narquois:

-Tu veux jouer avec nous?

Harry se souvient que les prouesses d'Hermione au Quidditch n'étaient vraiment pas fabuleuses. Mais, sentant venir une de leur ancienne dispute, il intervint:

-Ok, pas de problème, de toute façon, nous ne volerons pas très haut et puis les conditions sont idéales aujourd'hui pour jouer. Il regarda le ciel qui était d'un bleu limpide, aucun nuage ne viendraient leur faire de l'ombre et il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de vent. Il sourit à Hermione qui lui répondit par un sourire encore plus radieux. Ron les regardait bouche bée.

-Euh…qu'Est-ce qui se passe, Aurais-je raté un épisode?

-Ron, ce que tu peux être bête, lui répliqua Hermione en rigolant.

Harry vit que Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer de façon cinglante et il dit précipitamment:

-Très bien, bon on y va…je suis impatient de commencé.

Les deux autres le suivirent. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au milieu du champ, mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant, non, chacun était perdu dans ses pensées et celles-ci devaient être joyeuses. Harry s'immobilisa soudain, se retourna et les regarda de nouveau, un grand sourire aux lèvres:

-Je pense que ça va la, non?

Il se sentait heureux, les rayons de soleil lui léchaient le visage, une légère brise se leva soudain et il sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Ceux d'Hermione, qui n'étaient pas attachés se mirent à voler dans tous les sens. Elle partit d'un grand éclat de rire cristallin, ses joues étaient rosis par le soleil et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Harry la fixa, soudain surpris. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi belle. Il se rendait bien compte en ce moment que ce n'était plus une petite fille, Il n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention à sa transformation mais la, celle-ci apparaissait clairement. Hermione était devenu une très belle jeune femme. Il vit que Ron la dévorait des yeux. Son amour se lisait dans la moindre parcelle de son visage. Hermione dut remarquer que Harry la regardait étrangement car elle cessa soudain de rire:

-Qu'y a-t-il Harry? tu as l'air inquiet…

Oui, il était inquiet. Ron et Hermione étaient heureux en ce moment. Tout comme lui mais que se passerait-il dans les jours prochains? Il sentit une ombre sur son visage. Le ciel, si bleu quelques minutes auparavant s'était brusquement assombri. Il se ressaisit. Ils étaient venus la pour jouer au Quidditch et il comptait bien s'amuser. Il monta d'un coup sur son Éclair de feu et décolla d'un grand coup de pied au sol. Il leur cria d'une vois stridente:

-Allez, venez vite, dépêchez-vous! Il éclata d'un rire joyeux, le vent léger faisait gonfler ses manches. Il le sentait qu'il fouettait son visage. Le soleil était revenu/ Il fit soudainement une pointe de vitesse vers le sol et remonta en flèche à la dernière seconde/ Il vit que Ron et Hermione le regardaient avec des yeux ronds!

-Alors, qu'Est-ce que vous attendez?

D'en haut, il observa Ron aidé Hermione monter sur son vieux balai et enfourner ensuite le sien. Il l'entendait donner des conseils à Hermione et vit celle-ci l'écouter avec attention, en le regardant d'un air très sérieux, buvant ses paroles. Elle décolla en premier et Ron la suivit de près. Harry redescendit pour venir se mettre à leur hauteur. Hermione avait un air radieux, Harry remarque que Ron l'observait d'un air inquiet, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne tombe brusquement de son balai. Il sourit à Ron et dit à Hermione:

-Tu as fais des progrès, dis donc!

-Merci Harry lui répondit-elle

Elle avait l'air heureuse et Harry remarqua qu'elle avait perdu l'un de ses gants mais elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle paraissait détendue et Harry se félicita intérieurement, il n'y aurait peut être plus beaucoup de jours heureux et il fallait qu'ils en profitent au maximum, ce match de Quidditch était vraiment une bonne idée. Ron quand à lui s'était éloigné de quelques mètres et faisait des sauts périlleux avec son balai. Hermione et Harry le regardèrent et applaudirent à la fin de son petit spectacle improvisé, il leur fit un petit salut comique et Hermione éclata d'un rire joyeux. M ais soudain, le ciel s'assombrit, Harry, dans un mélange d'inquiétude et de prémonition vit d'énormes nuages commencer à poindre à l'horizon et se rapprocher à une vitesse impressionnante….presque irréelle. Le bleu du ciel avait été remplacé par un gris sombre. Le vent commença à s'accélérer si vite que Harry se demanda tout à coup si c'était naturel. Des bourrasques commencèrent à faire vibrer leur balai. Harry entendit au loin le tonnerre gronder. Il regarda Ron et Hermione et vit qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air très rassurée. Lui aussi pensa-t-il avait sans doute l'ai effrayé. Il leur dit rapidement:

-Écoutez, on ferait mieux de rentrer, mieux vaut ne pas continuer dans ces conditions.

Ils acquiescèrent tous deux, le visage à présent grave. Ils avaient déjà commencés à descendre et ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques mètres du sol quand soudain le tonnerre gronda juste au dessus d'eux et Harry eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un éclair qui zébrait le ciel, juste à côté de lui avant d'être ébloui par une clarté soudaine, la lumière lui brûla les yeux…Il se demanda subitement d'où venait celle-ci. Il avait fermé ceux-ci pour tenter de les protéger, il avait d'instinct aggripé fermement ses mains au manche de son balai et grâce à ça avait réussi à ne pas tombé. En entendant un hurlement, il rouvrit les yeux aussitôt. Il mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que c'était Hermione qui avait poussé ce cri. Elle se trouvait à quelques mètres au dessous de lui seulement et elle fixait quelque chose par terre que Harry n'arrivait pas à distinguer. Il se rapprocha rapidement et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Ron était étendu par terre. Il était recroquevillé sur le sol et ne bougeait pas. Son balai avait prit une teinte noirâtre et Harry se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il avait été frappé par la foudre. Harry vit Hermione se précipiter au sol, sauter de son balai avant même que celui-ci n'atteigne la terre ferme et s'élancer vers la forme qui était couchée, immobile, sur le sol dur. Harry se ressaisit, il se pencha en avant et son balai ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes pour arriver au sol. IL mit pied à terre rapidement et s'empressa de rejoindre Hermione. Elle était agenouillée prés de Ron. Harry ne distinguait aucun des deux visages. Hermione releva la tête et Harry vit que des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues, quand à Ron, il était très pâle, si pâle que ses taches de rousseur semblaient avoir complètement disparus. Hermione avait enlevé son pull et l'avait déposé sous lé tête de Ron. Harry s'accroupit près du corps et prit la main de celui-ci dans la sienne. Il lui prit le pouls. Harry sentit qu'il était très faible et un frisson glacé le parcouru, il avait peur. Il demanda à Hermione:

-Hermione, tu ne connaitrais pas un sortilège ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait..

Elle l'interrompit brutalement:

-Oh Harry, tu sais bien que non, Il faudrait qu'il voit Mme Pomfresh mais…Elle s'arrête, son visage s'altéra mais ses larmes avaient arrêtées de couler.

Harry se sentit encore plus désemparé, si Hermione n'avait pas de solutions…Elle avait toujours su quoi faire, mais là on aurait dit qu'elle était encore plus paniquée que lui.

-Oui, bien sur, écoutes, il faut tout d'abord le ramener à la maison, las bas on trouvera quelque chose.  
Il avait essayé de prendre un air ferme et résolu pour tenter d'effacer l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur le visage d'Hermione mais il se douta que lui aussi ne devait pas semblé très rassuré car son expression de se modifia pas. Il sortit sa baguette et fit léviter Ron q'un mètre au dessus du sol. Il pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur lui et le fit avancer, à l'horizontale vers le Terrier. Harry prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, la serra un court instant et ils se mirent à courir derrière la silhouette de Ron. Il arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte d'entrée. Hermione l'ouvrit d'un coup sec et Ron entra, toujours couché, comme s'il flottait dans les airs. Ils installèrent Ron sur le canapé du salon. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé ni ouvert un œil.

Harry, il n'y à personne dans la maison, la mère de Ron est parti et ne rentrera pas avant longtemps et Ron m'a dit tout à l'heure que son père était allé au Ministère travailler.

Harry sentit une peur lourde, diffuse monter en lui. Et si Ron mourrait? Non c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas, il ne fallait pas. Il essaya de se calmer mais la peur le paralysait, il fallait absolument faire quelque chose. Personne dans la maison…Qui pouvait-il prévenir et surtout comment? Il en était là dans ses pensées quand un petit cri d'Hermione lui fit relever la tête. Il crut tout d'abord que Ron avait repris connaissance mais en suivant le regarde d'Hermione, il vit que Ginny était rentré dans la pièce et se tenait aussi immobile que Ron , debout au milieu de celle-ci. Elle couva d'un seul regard la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux et, sembla-t-il, comprit immédiatement. Elle ne poussa aucun cri mais se dirigea rapidement vers le canapé ou était allongé son frère.  
-Que lui est-il arrivé?

Hermione avait repris ses esprit, elle parla d'une voix calme et posée qui surpris beaucoup Harry. Ginny ne l'avait toujours pas regardé.

-Il est tombé de son balai, Ginny, on pense qu'il à été frappé par la foudre. Il faut appeler quelqu'un le plus vite possible.

-Oui, mais qui? Il se sentit bête en posant cette question, Que fallait-il faire. IL se sentit inutile et regarda d'un air impuissant Hermione. Ginny quand à elle tourna la tête vers lui pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce et lui lança un regard furieux.

-Pourquoi avez-vous été joués au Quidditch par un temps pareil, c'est de la folie, Ron aurait pu se tuer.

Harry s'apprêta à répliquer vertement, elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, mais Hermione les interrompit d'une voix sèche:

-C'Est-ce qui va arriver si on ne se dépêche pas…

Harry se sentit honteux, il était en train de se disputer avec Ginny alors que Ron était peur être déjà entre la vie et la mort…Ginny devait penser la même chose car elle dit d'une voix beaucoup plus douce:

-Excuses moi, Harry, je suis simplement inquiète.

-Ce n'est rien…répondit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il sentit un courant électrique passer entre eux. IL vit que Ginny l'avait perçu également car elle le regarda étrangement et ne le quitta pas des yeux. Harry ne put en supporter davantage. IL se releva avec force. Ils avaient déjà perdu trop de temps, Ron était en danger. Il fallais faire très vite, il fallait trouver un moyen de parler à un adulte qui saurait quoi faire. Il sentit sur ses épaules peser un grand poids. Hermione et Ginny le regardaient toutes deux, attendant qu'il ne parle. Harry ne voulait pas les décevoir. Il réfléchit très vite et bientôt la solution lui apparut tout simplement, comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt! Il allait transplaner.

-Écoutez, leur dit-il, je vais transplaner jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste et je reviendrai avec un Medicomage. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire le plus vite possible, ajouta-il en essayant de prendre un air convaincant qu'il était sur de ne pas avoir. Son sourire se crispa. Les deux filles le regardaient à présent d'un air anxieux. Ginny ouvrit la bouche:

-Fais attention à toi, Harry. Elle regarda Ron qui était de plus en plus pale et ajouta d'une voix très basse: et fais vite…

Harry le regarda à son tour et il nota que sa respiration faiblissait à vue d'œil. Il se tourna vers Hermione et lui murmura doucement:

-Je vais faire vite, je vous le promets!

Hermione ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, elle paraissait complètement effondrée. Harry lui pressa la main et se redressa. Il ne put regarder Ginny une nouvelle fois et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur son transplanage. Malgré son inquiétude et sa détresse, il ressentit beaucoup moins les effets de celui-ci et se sentit assez étonné quand il rouvrit les yeux de voir autour de lui la grande salle d'accueil de l'hôpital. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis sa dernière visite, lorsqu'il était venu voir Mr Weasley. Il se sentit un peu paniqué. Une énorme queue s'étendait devant lui, sans doute les gens qui attendaient des renseignements. Harry prit peur. Et s'il ne trouvait personne? Il se fit la promesse de repartir au Terrier avec au moins une personne adulte qui pourrait faire quelque chose pour Ron. Il bondit soudain en avant et s'élança, il n'avait pas le temps de faire la queue, comme tout le monde. Ron était en train de mourir. Il en était la dans ses pensées quand soudain, il se heurta brutalement à un homme, tout de blanc vêtu. Il leva la tête vers l'inconnu qui le regardait avec mécontentement:

-Faites plus attention, jeune homme, regardez donc ou vous allez! Et poussez vous de mon chemin, je suis pressé.

Harry eut du mal à reprendre ses esprits, il avait été un peu sonné par le choc. Mais soudain, il remarqua quelque chose qui lui redonna espoir et lui fit reprendre immédiatement le fil de ses pensées: Il avait reconnu l'uniforme de cet homme, il portait une blouse blanche avec une poche à la poitrine et sur celle ci s'étalait le sigle de Sainte Mangouste, un os entrelacé d'une baguette magique. Il lui demanda aussitôt en se relevant péniblement:

-Oh Monsieur, vous êtes Medicomage, j'ai besoin de votre aide. J'ai un ami qui à été frappe par la foudre et il à besoin de quelqu'un, venez avec moi, je vous en prie…

L'homme le regarda fixement pendant quelques instants puis se mit soudainement à rire devant un Harry déconcerté et furieux:

-Ce n'est pas drôle Monsieur, mon ami est en train de mourir et vous savez sans doute comment faire pour…

Mais l'homme l'interrompit:

-Ah, mon jeune ami, j'en ai connu beaucoup des comme vous, toujours le mot pour rire, n'est-ce pas? Bon, mais maintenant laissez moi, il faut que j'aille travaillez, j'ai des malades à soigner, et des vrais ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil malicieux à Harry qu se sentit révolté.

Mais il ne put rien faire et regarda d'un air désemparé l'homme s'éloigné de lui à grands pas. Ron allait mourir et personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Il sentit une rage puissante l'envahir. Il devait trouver quelque chose! Il tourna sur lui-même et regarda dans toutes les directions. Tout à coup, il s'immobilisa, tendant l'oreille, il avait cru entendre quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se retourna vivement et vit une silhouette s'avancée vers lui: C'était Tonks.

-Harry! Que fais tu ici?

Harry remarqua qu'elle avait l'air heureuse de le voir, contrairement à l'année dernière ou elle était devenue une petit personne toute triste. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage, par ailleurs charmant. Il ne le lui rendit pas.

-Tonks, il faut que vous m'aidiez. Ron est en danger, il est sur le point de mourir si personne ne le soigne.

Harry avait dit sa phrase d'une traite et assez précipitamment, mais Tonks sembla avoir compris l'essentiel.

-Ron Weasley? Que lui est-il arrivé? Ou est-il?

Harry lui expliqua clairement la situation en un minimum de temps. Ayant fini son récit, il s'arrêta, haletant, il était trempé de sueur. A l'heure qu'il était, Ron était peut être déjà mort… Il releva la tête et regarda Tonks qui l'observait gravement:

-Aucun Medicomage ne voudra et ne pourra t'accompagner, Harry, ils sont bien trop débordée et les patients augmentent de jour en jour... Il va falloir que l'on se débrouille tous seul. Je vais venir avec toi au Terrier et voir ce que je peux faire.

Au lieu de le soulager, les paroles de Tonks le plongea encore un peu plus bas au fond de l'abîme dans lequel il était déjà. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas bien saisi la situation. Ron avait besoin de quelqu'un de compétent, d'un Medicomage. L'éclair qui avait zébré le ciel ne lui avait pas paru être l'œuvre de la foudre. Tonks était un Auror certes mais elle n'avait pas les capacités requises pour soigner Ron. Harry se sentit soudain très mal, il chancela sur ses pieds et dut se concentrer pour retrouver son équilibre. Tonks dut s'apercevoir que Harry n'avait pas l'air très enthousiasmé car elle ajouta:

-J'ai quelques connaissances en médecine, Harry. Je voulais travailler à St Mangouste avant d'entamer une carrière d'Auror et j'ai été pendant un court laps de temps infirmière ici. Mais dépêchons nous, Harry, Allons voir Ronald et voyons si je peux le soigner…

Elle le scruta du regard et lui dit:

-Tu me sembles trop inquiet pour pouvoir transplaner Harry, attrapes mon bras.

Harry, a demi conscient s'accrocha au bras que Tonks lui tendait et ils transplantèrent rapidement jusqu'au terrier. Ils réapparurent, quelques secondes plus tard, juste devant la porte d'entrée. Le soleil était de retour. Harry cligna des yeux. Il était ébloui. Il se ressaisit rapidement et regarda autour de lui. Tonks se tenait à ses côtés, bien droite. Elle considéra le Terrier rapidement et s'avança d'un pas ferme pour ouvrir la porte.

-Vite, Harry, suis moi.

Il obéit et se dépêcha de lui emboîter le pas. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et ils se précipitèrent tous les deux dans le salon. Ron n'avait toujours pas bougé de place et Harry ne regarda même pas son visage, il avait trop peur de voir dans quel état il lui apparaîtrai. Mais en voyant l'air de Hermione, il comprit tout de suite que Ron n'allait pas mieux, voire pire. Il n'avais pas bougé. Il était complètement immobile et ses mains s'étaient crispées, sans doute involontairement , sur son buste. Harry vit avec horreur que sa poitrine ne se soulevait presque plus, comme si un énorme poids, invisible à ses yeux, l'écrasait.

A l'entrée d'Harry, Hermione s'était levée en sursaut, comme si elle avait été assise sur un ressort qui l'avait brutalement éjectée. Ginny quand à elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle regardait Harry d'un air un peu vide, vide de tout sentiment. Lorsque les deux filles aperçurent Tonks, leurs visages parurent s'adoucir légèrement et Hermione murmura d'une voix basse mais très rapidement:

-Tonks, faites quelque chose je vous en pris…

Cette dernière sourit d'un air las et s'agenouilla devant Ron, elle lui toucha le front, lui tata le corps a différents endroits qui , sans aucun doute, pour elle, avaient quelques significations mais qui, aux yeux des trois autres spectateurs, ne voulaient absolument rien dire. Harry comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tonks se relevait et elle fronçait les sourcils. Harry lut dans ses yeux un mélange de peur, d'inquiétude mais aussi, à son grand étonnement, de surprise. Elle demanda d'une voix que Harry trouve légèrement altérée:

-Il à été frappé par la foudre, c'est bien cela? C'est bizarre…Ronald ne ressent absolument rien lorsque je le touche et pourtant…il devrait…son corps devrait réagir…à moins que…même si son esprit est loin de nous…de plus ses mains sont crispées comme si avait été…ensorcelé.

Hermione poussa un faible cri et retomba dans son fauteuil. Elle paraissait horrifiée. Harry n'avais jamais vu une telle expression sur son visage et pour la première fois il comprit que la vie de Ron lui tenait à cœur, plus peut être que tout autre chose. Ginny était devenu blême mais aucun son n'avait franchi ses lèvres et en la regardant, Harry sut qu'il pourrait compter sur elle, quoi qu'il arrive. Lui non plus n'avais pas esquissé le moindre mouvement, il s'attendait plus ou moins à ce…verdict. Mais soudain il tressaillit. S'ils n'avaient pas été jouer au Quidditch, tout cela sans doute ne serait jamais arrivé. Il se demanda si les semaines à venir seraient identiques. Chaque fois se demander s'ils avaient fait le bon choix, si les erreurs qu'ils risquaient de faire seraient récupérables, le doute continuel…

Tonks se rendit compte qu'elle avait prononcée une phrase malheureuse car elle parla rapidement:

-Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas! Je vais tout faire pour le soigner…Je pense reconnaître le type de…Bien que celui-ci soit très rare et que peu de gens s'en servent encore…ou même le connaissent…

Apparemment, elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots pour elle même car sa voix s'était baissée et elle avait le regard vide. On aurait dit qu'elle se concentrait sur un souvenir qui semblait lui échapper désespéramment mais en même temps, étrangement, Harry crut lire dans les yeux de Tonks de la curiosité, une curiosité mal venue, qui lui venait sans doute de son ancienne activité et de son poste d'Auror. Mais Harry n'avait pas le temps, il fallait faire vite, il aurait tout le temps après de s'interroger sur ce mystérieux sortilège qui intriguait tant Tonks mais qui en même temps l'attirait et la fascinait.

-Je vous en pris, Tonks, si vous pouviez…dit Harry rapidement.

Tonks se ressaisit aussitôt et se retourna pour regarder de nouveau Ron. Elle prit sa baguette et lui toucha le front. Hermione et Ginny la regardaient comme si elles avaient affaire à une folle. Harry voyait bien qu'Hermione n'avais plus beaucoup d'espoir et il espérait au fond de lui que Ron ne mourrait pas, presque moins pour lui que pour Hermione. Il vit Tonks commencé à pasmodier à voix basse. Elle avait fermé les yeux et ses paroles étaient devenues saccadées comme si elle essayait de vaincre un mal invisible. Puis, tout à coup, ses paroles se transformèrent en un flot ininterrompu qui semblait couler comme de l'eau et, sans avertissement aucun, la poitrine de Ron se souleva pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais. Hermione bondit aussitôt de son fauteuil et courut vers Ron. Elle le prit doucement dans ses bras et sanglota sur son épaule. Harry la tira doucement en arrière.

-Voyons Hermione, tu vois bien qu'il est vivant, fais attention, il ne peux plus respirer. Harry avait prononcé cette phrase d'un ton bas et Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas. En effet, elle ne l'écoutait pas. Ron avait à présent ouvert les yeux mais il les clignait sans arrêt, comme si une trop forte lumière les éblouissaient. La pièce était sombre. Il paraissait hébété. Sans doute ne se souvenait il pas de ce qui s'était déroulé quelque temps auparavant. Ce n'est peut être pas plus mal pour l'instant se dit Harry mais se dit il avec un certain humour, ce n'était peut être pas la seule raison. Hermione lui tenait le bras comme si elle avait peur de le voir disparaître d'un moment à l'autre et ses yeux ne quittaient pas les siens. Apparemment elle ne pouvait pas parler. Ce fut donc Harry qui prit la parole.

-Ça va Ron? dis donc mon vieux tu nous a fichu une sacré frousse!

Ron ne lui répondit pas. Il avait sans aucun doute du mal à respirer. Il regardait autour de lui, il avait l'air de se demander ou il était et surtout pourquoi tout le monde le regardait avec un air terrifié et soulagé en même temps. Son regard se posa enfin sur Harry qui n'avais toujours pas bougé et qui commença prudemment:

-Tu es tombé de ton balai, mon vieux…on pense que tu as été frappé par la foudre.

Tonks releva vivement la tête et sonda Harry du regard qui ne tourna pas les yeux. Mieux valait ne pas communiquer à Ron tout de suite les soupçons qu'ils avaient. Harry lut dans les yeux de Tonks que celle-ci n'était pas tout a fait d'accord avec lui mais il vit qu'elle ne dirait rien…pour l'instant. Il regarda Ginny. Elle s'était agenouillée auprès de son frère et le regardait avec une certaine inquiétude. Elle se releva soudain d'un geste gracieux et ramena ses longs cheveux derrière l'oreille. Harry avait toujours adoré ce geste. Il ne pouvait détacher son regarde d'elle. Elle dut sentir ses yeux poser sur elle car elle se retourna et le fixa.

-Harry, il faut que Ron se repose, maman va bientôt rentrer je suppose, elle sera quoi faire.

Harry acquiesça, il regarda d'un air absent Ginny et Hermione remercier chaleureusement Tonks qui les serra dans ses bras. Il souhaitait que Mme Weasley rentre rapidement. Ron était réveillé mais il n'allait pas bien, cela se voyait.

-Il faut que je retourne à Sainte Mangouste, Harry, je vais essayer de trouver Lupin, je suis sure qu'il connaît ce genre de…Elle hésita en regardant Ron mais celui-ci ne s'était aperçu de rien. Il avait l'air complètement égaré. Il avait du mal à se tenir droit dans son fauteuil et s'était entièrement avachi sur celui la. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, elle se releva pourtant et fit face à Tonks.

-Encore merci Tonks si tu n'avais pas été la…elle frissonna mais continua… j'espère que tu réussiras à trouver Lupin.

Tonks lui sourit, elle semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur et elle lança des regards joyeux autour d'elle.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est tiré d'affaires, et ta mère, dit elle en s'adressant à Ginny, connaît aussi de bons remèdes!

Ce discours sembla les ragardir largement. Hermione n'avais plus les yeux rouges, Ginny avait retrouvé son visage impassible et Harry se demanda ce qui se serait passé s'il n'avais pas réussi à trouver Tonks. Pourtant cette dernière fixa Harry et lui dit d'un air assez sec.

J'aimerais te dire un mot avant de partir Harry, viens allons dehors. Il s'attendait à cette requête qui en fait était plus un ordre. Il la suivit jusqu'à la porte en étant conscient que le regard des deux jeunes filles étaient posés sur son dos. Tonks franchit le palier, Harry la suivit et Tonks referma la porte derrière eux. Le soleil était au plus haut, le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant et si Harry n'avais pas déjà la tête ailleurs, il profiterait au maximum de ce temps merveilleux. Tonks ne le laissa pas le temps de rêver. Elle enfonça son regard dans le sien comme si elle essayait de lire au plus profond de lui. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise et les cours d'Occlumencie lui revinrent en tête. Il chassa le souvenir de Rogue et fit face à Tonks.

-Écoute Harry…je ne sais pas comment dire ça mais…Elle avait perdu son air assuré et cherchait à présent ses mots, elle semblait avoir quelques difficultés. Pense tu à quelqu'un qui pourrait en vouloir à Ronald. C'est si bizarre ce qu'il lui arrive. Enfin je veux dire, ce sort n'a pas été utilisé depuis de nombreuses années et…oh Harry…elle semblait à présent assez désemparé mais il ne savait que faire. Il lui mit la main sur l'épaule et regretta immédiatement ce geste car il ne voulait surtout pas faire penser à Tonks qu'il la prenait de haut. En effet, il l'avait largement dépassé en taille. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle eut l'air de trouver du réconfort dans son geste et elle parla à présent d'une voix plus assurée mais toujours aussi inquiète. Écoute Harry je vais te dire quelque chose je ne sais pas si…enfin de toute façon Mr Weasley sait sans doute que…Harry, ce sort était autrefois utilisé par les Mangemorts.

Harry eut un léger sursaut. Au fond de lui il s'y attendait, il l'avait toujours su. Ron était en danger. Ils étaient en danger mais maintenant ils l'étaient n'importe ou, il leur faudrait redoubler de prudence. Il regarda Tonks de nouveau , elle semblait plus détendue. Elle lui parla à voix basse:

Je vais essayer de trouver Lupin lui dit elle à nouveau. Je pense qu'il pourra sans doute venir voir Ron un moment. Ne te fais pas de souci Harry. Mais en voyant son visage il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Tonks avait l'ait beaucoup plus inquiète que lui. Il lui fit un signe de tête rassurant et la remercia de nouveau. Elle sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais au dernier moment s'arrêta. Harry s'éloigna d'elle et il la regarda disparaître dans un mouvement de cape fort gracieux. Il rentra au Terrier.

Des qu'il fut rentré, il vit que Ginny semblait avoir pris les choses en mains. En effet, Hermione ne quittait pas Ron et ne semblait pas vouloir se séparer de lui. Lorsque Ginny aperçu Harry elle s'avança vers lui en déclarant d'une voix calme:

-Harry, il reste assez de poudre de cheminette, je vais aller sur le chemin de Traverse et trouver maman pour la prévenir.

-Non! Harry avait presque crié. Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles Ginny, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

-Tu ne VEUX pas? Les yeux de Ginny lançaient des éclairs, sa voix tremblait. Depuis quand m'interdis tu de faire quelque chose?

Harry s'énerva, elle ne comprenait pas, il ne fallait pas.

-Le chemin de Traverse est devenu beaucoup trop dangereux, Ginny. Tu pourrais y rencontrer n'importe qui. Et…je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose En disant ces derniers mots, la voix de Harry s'était baissée. Il avait dit la le fond de sa pensée. En entendant ces mots, Ginny parut se radoucir un peu mais elle répliqua quand même:

-Il faut que quelqu'un y aille, Harry, il faut prévenir maman.

-Eh bien ce sera moi, déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme.

-Je t'accompagne, répondit immédiatement Ginny avec un air de défi que Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer. Il se sentit pourtant impuissant. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle vienne avec lui, on ne savait pas… S'il lui arrivait malheur il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il s'apprêtait à le lui interdire de nouveau quand la voix d'Hermione s'éleva:

-Laisse la aller avec toi Harry, elle ne a le droit.

Ginny lança à Hermione un regard de reconnaissance. Il n'avait pas le choix, il soupira:

-Très bien mais avant on va installer Ron dans sa chambre.

Il s'approcha du canapé et aida Ron à se lever. celui-ci paraissait aller un peu mieux mais ses jambes tremblaient et il avait du mal à marcher. Hermione vient à son secours et à eux deux ils arrivèrent à faire grimper l'escalier à Ron. Ils arrivèrent péniblement à la chambre de Ron. Ils le déposèrent sur son lit. Hermione semblait prête à s'effondrer. Le choc de voir Ron dans cet état et l'effort qu'elle avait du fournir l'avait littéralement épuisée. Harry l'observa et lui dit doucement:

-Hermione, il faut que tu te reposes toi aussi, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller.  
Il lui prit la main et la serra. Hermione le regarda et puis soudain se jeta dans ses bras. Elle pleurait.

-Oh Harry, j'ai eu si peur. Sa voix se brisa et Harry lui caressa maladroitement le dos en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Elle finit pas se calmer et renifla doucement. Harry lui tendit son mouchoir qu'elle prit rapidement. Il lui sourit:

-Bon , j'y vais Hermione. Tu devrais border Ron, il va attraper froid! Ajouta-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux, entre le ricanement et le sanglot. Elle s'approcha du lit et commença à couvrir Ron avec la grosse couverture en laine orange. Il ne bougea pas. Apparemment il s'était endormi. Il répéta à Hermione de se reposer car elle avait l'air extenuée. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et lui murmura à voix basse:

-Oui, et fais attention avec Ginny, revenez vite!

Il acquiesça et, après avoir lancé un dernier regard à Hermione, sortit de la pièce. Il redescendit l'escalier rapidement et trouva Ginny debout devant la cheminée qui l'attendait. En l'entendant arriver, elle se retourna. Elle avait le visage grave, semblable à une statue de marbre. Harry fit un dernier essai:

-Ginny, il vaudrait mieux que tu restes au Terrier avec Hermione, elle ne va pas bien et Ron non plus. Je serai vite de retour.

Avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase, il savait que cela ne marcherait pas. Elle lui lança un regard mauvais et décréta:

-Je viens avec toi Harry. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi prêtes tu si attention à moi. Tu as peur de quoi? Que Voldemort se soir cache dans le magasin de Mme Guipure, prêt à jaillir quand il nous verra?

Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix tremblante mais elle avait parlé avec un ton ironique. Harry ne sourit pas. Il la regarda longuement avant de répondre d'une voix posée:

-Parce que je t'aime.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça, il n'aurait pas du le dire. Ginny n'avais plus ce sourire narquois sur le visage. Elle le fixait intensément. Elle voulut parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Harry crut voir son corps trembler. Il aurait tant voulu franchir d'un seul pas la distance qui les séparait et la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser et la réchauffer de son corps. Elle était si belle. Il se fit violence et prit le pot dans lequel se trouvait la fine poudre verte. Il en prit une poignée dans la main et le tendit ensuite à Ginny. Il inspira profondément et jeta la poudre dans l'âtre. Il donna l'adresse et se sentit inspiré dans un tourbillon géant. Il atteint plutôt brutalement devant le magasin Fleury et Bott. Il sentit un petit courant d'air derrière lui et sut que Ginny l'avait suivi. Il attendit qu'elle parla. Elle se plaça à ses côtés et déclara d'une voix calme mais hésitante:

-Il vaudrait sans doute mieux que nous nous séparions, Harry, on aurait plus de chance de retrouver maman.

-Non, il n'en est pas question, on reste ensemble. Harry n'avais pas parlé fort et pourtant sa voix était ferme. Ginny ne répondit rien, elle ne le contredit pas. Il marcha d'un pas décidé vers le magasin dont la vitrine, plus lugubre que d'habitude, se dressait devant eux. Ginny le suivait de près. Il ouvrit la porte, laissa entrer Ginny et s'avança vers le comptoir. Le magasin semblait vide, aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence assez pesant. Il demanda:

-Il y a quelqu'un?

Un bruit derrière un rayon de livre les fit sursauter tous les deux. Immédiatement , Harry poussa Ginny derrière lui. Mais c'était inutile, c'était le libraire. Il sortit de derrière la rangée. Des lunettes étaient posées sur son nez et il avait l'air assez fatigué.  
-Que voulez-vous mes enfants? Je suis désolé, je ne vous avait pas entendu arriver. Il y a si peu de clients en ce moment. Vous savez…

Harry sans savoir vraiment pourquoi se sentit frissonner. Il allait parler quand Ginny le devança:

-Monsieur, s'il vous plait, nous cherchons ma mère. Une femme rousse. Mme Weasley, cela ne vous dit rien?

-Je suis désolé, jeune fille mais personne n'est venu depuis ce matin. Les temps sont dur et les clients se font rare depuis la mort de Dumbledore.

Il continua à marmonner tout seul. Ginny voulut continuer à discuter mais Harry voulait partir, il préférait quitter le magasin qui le mettait assez mal à l'aise. Il dit à Ginny:

-Viens, cela ne sert à rien, allons voir ailleurs.

Elle opina de la tête, dit au revoir au libraire e sortit, suivi de près par Harry. Il se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la ruelle. Il ne faisait pas très chaud et Harry vit que Ginny n'avait pas emmener de pull et tremblait de froid malgré le ciel bleu. Il enleva rapidement sa cape et la lui mise sur les épaules Elle lui lança un regard reconnaissant et murmura merci. Harry avait du mal à la quitter du regard. Moins d'un mètre les séparait. Harry avança d'un pas. Il était comme hypnotisé. Il se rapprocha davantage. Ginny le regardait intensément. Ses joues s'étaient légèrement rosies, dû au froid sans doute, ses yeux étincelaient, ses longs cheveux roux tombaient en cascade sur la cape noire de Harry. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelque centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il ne put résister. Tout pensée cohérente s'était échappée. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras. Elle s'abandonna dans ceux-ci et leva le visage vers Harry qui l'embrassa tendrement en prenant tout son temps. Il avait tant désiré ce moment et l'avait tant redouté à la fois. Ginny avait passé ses bras autour de son cou. Harry se sentait transporté, les lèvres de Ginny étaient douces comme un petit fruit sucré, il sentait son haleine brûlante sur sa peau.

Un bruit violent retentit soudain derrière eux. Harry redressa rapidement la tête en s'arrachant de son étreinte. Il poussa de nouveau Ginny derrière lui mais celle-ci avait été plus rapide. Elle avait fait jaillir sa baguette de sa poche et la brandissait déjà devant elle en essayant de passer devant Harry qui avait lui aussi sa baguette à la main, pointée devant lui, vers quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas. Ginny n'arrivait pas à passer, Harry lui faisait un écran de protection avec ses bras. Il demanda d'une voix plus assurée qu'il ne l'était lui-même:

-Qui êtes vous, que voulez vous?

A sa grande surprise, ce fut une voix familière qui lui répondit, il sursaute et demanda:

-Professeur Lupin?  
-Oui, oui Harry c'est moi. Sa voix était essoufflée, comme s'il avait courut sur une longue distance. Il apparut à la lumière. Il paraissait avoir rajeuni depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. De plus, pour la première fois que Harry le connaissait, il portait des vêtements à peu près neufs. Tonks, pensa Harry, ne devait pas être totalement étrangère à tout ça. Lupin semblait certes avoir rajeuni mais son front était plissé et l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Il marcha vers eux. Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer.

-Écoutez, laissez moi parler. Je vous dirais tout après mais pour l'instant il faut retrouver ta mère, il s'adressa à Ginny. Elle connaît un certain nombres de potions, elle est assez douée pour réparer les petits problèmes.

Harry vit que Lupin se forçait à sourire.

-Mais il faut faire vite, continua-t-il! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez et que faisiez vous chez Fleury et Bott?

Harry se sentit bêtement rougir et il se maudit intérieurement. Ginny quand à elle ne parut pas le moins gênée et déclara d'une voix ferme:

-Harry et moi venions interroger le libraire pour s'avoir s'il n'avait pas aperçu maman! Hélas il nous a dit que non et nous nous apprêtions à continuer les recherches.

-Très bien répondit Lupin même si Harry trouva qu'il le regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance. Harry préféra changer de sujet.

-Vous avez vu Tonks, elle vous à prévenu pour Ron?

-Oui, c'est elle mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir Ron. J'ai préféré venir directement. Bon…ne perdons pas de temps. Je répondrais à vos questions plus tard, séparons nous: Toi et Ginny allez voir vers Gringotts, moi je vais faire un trous du côté de…

Lupin fut interrompu par une exclamation poussée non loin d'eux. Ils se retournèrent tous en même temps. Mme Weasley accourait vers eux en courant à moitié. Elle parla précipitamment:

-Ginny, Harry, Que faites vous là? Harry, comment vas-tu? Je savais que tu arrivais aujourd'hui mais j'avais quelques courses à faire et…Elle s'arrêta rapidement. Elle venait enfin de remarquer que les trois visages levés vers elle étaient sombres et assez éloquents pour qu'elle s'écria soudainement:

-Oh mon Dieu…Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave? Elle s'arrêta, elle ne pouvait plus parler, son visage s'était fige, elle paraissait presque apeurée de voir leur visages graves. Harry prit de compassion lui annonça la nouvelle.

-Oh, Ronnie, que lui est-il arrivé?

En d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait souri en entandant ce surnom mais le cœur n'y était pas. Harry était top inquiet et il fut incapable de lui répondre. Ce fut Lupin qui s'en chargea. Ginny n'avais toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Mme Weasley ne prononça pas un mot pendant un moment, après l'annonce de la nouvelle.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Molly, un simple petit accident mais il vaudrait mieux que tu viennes voir…

-Bien entendu, je viens de finir mes courses de toute manière. Harry voyait bien qu'elle faisait un effort pour se contrôler devant Lupin. Ginny parla pour la première fois:

-Viens maman, allons y, Hermione doit nous attendre! Elle avait dit cela d'une voix à la fois douce et ferme.

-Hermione? Pendant un instant elle sembla ne pas comprendre. Ah oui, bien sur, dépêchons nous!

Mme Weasley semblait un peu perdu et Lupin prit Harry à part, comme l'avait fait Tonks quelques instant plus tôt.

-Écoute Harry, je ne peux pas vous accompagner. Je vais rejoindre Tonks et essayer de trouver Mr Weasley au ministère pour le prévenir.

Harry regarda la vielle horloge des Weasley qu'il connaissait si bien et qui était maintenant accrochée dans le hall au dessus d'un petit meuble en bois que Harry n'avait encore jamais vu. Il se demanda brusquement ou était Mme Weasley. D'habitude, elle lui réservait un accueil très chaleureux. Il posa la question à Ron qui lui répondit rapidement:

-Elle avait des courses à faire sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle ne reviendra pas avant cette après-midi je pense.

Il était 10h15.

-Alors, Harry, tu ne nous as pas dis…

Mais Harry l'interrompit sur le champ.

-Écoutez, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant s'écria-t-il, je…je vais y réfléchir. Mais il vit dans les yeux d'Hermione qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Et elle a raison pensa-t-il: sa décision était prise. Ron n'insista pas mais Harry, avec surprise, lut dans son regard une pointe de colère. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé car juste après, celui-ci lui prit sa valise des mains, donna la cage d'Hedwige à Hermione et s'exclama:

-Viens Harry, on va déposer tes affaires dans ma chambre et après on ira faire un tour si tu veux.

Harry se dépêcha d'acquiescer. Il était soulagé de voir que Ron et Hermione n'insistaient pas. Il aida Ron à porter sa lourde valise et le suivit à l'étage. Hedwige, dans les bras d'Hermione, hululait doucement. Ce bruit, il ne savait pour quelle raison, le mit soudain de bonne humeur. Il pensa tout à coup au Quidditch, cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'était pas monté sur son éclair de feu et cela lui manquait. Il proposa rapidement cette idée à Ron qui s'enthousiasma immédiatement. Hermione quand à elle se mit à protester:

-Voyons, il n'est que 10h30, vous avez tout le temps de jouer cette après-midi, d'ailleurs il faut que l'on parle avec toi, Harry.

-De quoi? demanda Harry en la regardant d'un air soupçonneux

-Ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête la, protesta Hermione, Harry nous devons savoir ce que tu as l'intention de faire après le mariage de Bill et de Fleur.

Harry se sentit soulagé, il avait cru qu'elle allait de nouveau aborder le sujet de Ginny et il n'y tenait vraiment pas.

-Oh Hermione, fiches lui un peu la paix. C'était Ron, il avait dit cela d'un ton joyeux. Cela fait une éternité que l'on à pas joués. Harry dépêches toi. Je vais prendre mon balai dans ma chambre

Harry entendit Hermione maugréer tout bas tandis qu'elle les suivait dans la chambre de Ron. Elle était dans un désordre pas possible. Harry vit Hermione lever les yeux aux ciels en voyant ce capharnaüm, elle s'écria:

-Oh Ron, comment peux tu vivre dans un tel fouillis! C'est vraiment lamentable, pff…non mais vraiment!

Ron lui lança un regard noir et commença à farfouiller sous son lit à la recherche de son balai. Il ne le trouvait pas. Harry se mit à l'aider pour échapper aux regards assassins que lui décochaient Hermione.

-Oh non s'exclama tout à coup Ron, je sais ou il est, je l'ai prêté à Ginny hier soir pour qu'elle essaye de le réparer. Il est fendu à plusieurs endroits ajouta-t-il pour Harry.

-Harry peux aller le chercher, non? Demanda Hermione d'un ton faussement désinvolte.

Harry savait très bien ce qu'elle essayait de faire et il lui jeta un regard dénué d'aménité. Elle le soutient et continua:

-Pendant ce temps la je vais aider Ron à ranger sa chambre, elle en a bien besoin.

Ce dernier la regarda avec un curieux mélange d'exaspération et d'amusement, mais Harry décela autre chose, quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu dans les yeux de Ron…il n'arriva pas à l'analyser. Il sentit que Ron était soudain nerveux et se demanda pourquoi. Harry se souvient qu'à l'enterrement de Dumbledore, Ron avait pris Hermione dans ses bras et il pensa aussi que cet évènement tragique les avait beaucoup rapprochés. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'autorisaient ce genre de geste affectif entre eux… L'année dernière, Ron était sorti avec Lavande mais Harry savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé et Ron lui avait avoué lui-même qu'il ne faisaient que s'embrasser. Quand à Hermione, elle était resté un laps de temps très court avec McLaggen, et elle avait dit à Harry que c'était uniquement pour énerver Ron, pour le rendre jaloux, ce qui avait très bien marché. Harry se souvient des craintes qu'il avait éprouvé l'année dernière. Il avait eu peur que Ron et Hermione ne sortent ensemble et que, s'ils se séparaient, leur amitié n'y survive pas. Mais cela n'était pas arrivé et, d'un certain côté, Harry avait été soulagé. Il détestait joué les hiboux entre eux et être le meilleur ami de deux personnes qui avaient décidés de ne plus jamais se parler ne l'amusait guère. Mais, à présent, il sentait que Ron et Hermione étaient plus proches que jamais, même s'ils ne s'en apercevaient pas eux-mêmes. Leur gestes et leur regards les trahissaient même si Harry n'était la que depuis deux heures. Harry se sentit de nouveau très seul, il avait été si heureux de revoir Ron et Hermione. Il se demanda soudain qui ferait le premier pas, il les connaissait bien et ils étaient tous les deux assez timides, de plus Harry savait qu'ils se sentiraient mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de lui. Il eut l'envie soudaine de les rassurer. Puis, brusquement, il se mit à rire, en soi la situation était si comique.  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent puis suivirent son exemple. Ils rirent ainsi plusieurs minutes et lorsque enfin Harry réussi à se calmer, il se rappela qu'il devait aller chercher le brossdur de Ron. Il se leva et leur dit:

-Bon…j'y vais, je vais essayer de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas la réveiller.

Il évita de regarder Hermione qui lui lança un regard perçant auquel il n'était que trop habitué et qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre. Hermione avait su, même peut être avant lui-même qu'il était amoureux de Ginny.

Ron était allongé sur son lit, nonchalamment, un oreiller sous sa tête, il observait Hermione en la fixant intensément. Harry surprit son regard et lui lança d'un air narquois:

-Ça va Ron?

Celui-ci rougit aussitôt et tourna rapidement la tête. Harry le sentit troublé et n'insista pas. Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea en silence vers la chambre de Ginny. Il ouvrit la porte en faisant bien attention de ne pas la faire grincer. Il faisait sombre et Harry ne distinguait rien, il prit garde de laisser un filet de lumière filtrer dans l'interstice de la porte pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les nombreux objets qui étaient étalés par terre. Ses yeux, petit à petit, s'habituèrent à l'obscurité. La chambre de Ginny n'était pas beaucoup mieux rangée que celle de son frère et il sourit inconsciemment. Il s'approcha du lit. Ginny était endormi, ses longs cheveux roux s'étaient étalés sur l'oreiller et il voyait la couverture se soulever délicatement tandis qu'elle respirait en silence. Il avança la main vers sa tête mais, au moment ou il allait caresser sa joue, il se retient. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas, il n'avait pas le droit, il ne pouvait pas jouer avec elle, avec ses sentiments, même lorsqu'elle était dans les bras de Morphée. Il savait aussi que s'il la touchait maintenant, il ne pourrait tenir la promesse qu'il s'était faite il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Il retira sa main en soupirant intérieurement. Un long combat se déroulait en lui. Le monstre s'était réveillé et pour l'instant, il lui donnait la furieuse envie de s'assoire sur le lit et de contempler Ginny dans la faible lumière qui provenait de la porte et qui éclairait son visage d'un halo argenté. Il se concentra et regarda autour de lui. Il ne vit pas de balai et se rapprocha donc de la grande armoire en bois qui était face à la porte. Il l'ouvrit sans faire de bruit et il aperçu ce qu'il était venu chercher. Le balai se trouvait tout au fond de la penderie, soigneusement emballé. Il alla s'en emparer quand un petit gazouillement provenant du lit de Ginny le fit sursauter. Il s'immobilisa immédiatement. Son corps s'était figé et il avait d'instinct sorti sa baguette magique de la poche de son jean. Il s'avança à petits pas vers la forme allongée qui était toujours immobile sous la couverture et se pencha au dessus d'elle. Ce qu'il vit lui donna envie de rire. Arnold le Boursoufleur s'était apparemment réveillé. Il s'était endormi dans les cheveux de Ginny et Harry ne l'avait pas aperçu quelques instants auparavant. Il émettait de faibles gazouillements qui lui rappela étrangement Coq, le hiboux de Ron. Il se releva et retourna à la penderie. Il se dépêcha, il ne voulait pas que Ginny se réveille et l'aperçoive dans sa chambre. Il rouvrit l'armoire mais, en voulant prendre le balai dans sa main droite, il fit tomber une pile de livres qui était déjà en équilibre précaire dans un des casier. Il voulut les rattraper de justesse de sa main gauche mais cette dernière ne fit qu'aggraver la situation car elle alla cogner une fiole en verre qui se renversa sur le sol, se cassa et répandit son contenu sur le sol. Ginny se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Elle n'avait poussé aucun cri.

-Qui est la? demanda-t-elle.

Harry s'était immobilisé. Il avait la respiration coupée. Il ne pouvait plus parler, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait lancé le sortilège du Bloclang. Un frisson courut dans son dos et il retrouva enfin la parole. Il réfléchit très vite, il n'avait plus le choix:

-C'est moi, il avait parlé d'une voix rauque, bizarrement enrouée mais sa voix n'avait pas tremblée.

-Harry? dit doucement Ginny d'une voix totalement différente.

Harry devina sa surprise. Il ne bougeait pas. Il était comme stupéfixé. L'amour est si étrange, cette réflexion lui était venu soudainement et il la chassa très vite de sa tête. Ce genre de réflexion ne t'avanceras guère se dit-il, furieux contre lui-même.

-Harry, c'est toi? répéta Ginny. Elle n'avait toujours pas élevée la voix et parlait dans un murmure.

En entendant cette voix, Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en avant, il n'était plus qu'à trois mètres d'elle. Il la vit. Elle s'était redressée dans son lit et le regardait. Ses yeux légèrement gonflés trahissaient sa fatigue et sa longue chevelure rousse lui tombait en désordre sur les épaules mais Harry ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle. Elle était immobile. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse lire dans ses yeux. Il ne savait que faire. Son cœur le pressait d'avancer et de prendre Ginny dans ses bras mais il résista, fit demi tour sans croiser le regard de Ginny et franchit la porte en la refermant doucement. Il s'arrêta net. Il avait oublié le balai. Il avait été tellement chamboulé par l'image de Ginny qu'il avait complètement oublié la raison pour laquelle il était entré dans sa chambre. Il en était la dans ses réflexions quand Ron surgit au bout du couloir.

-Harry? Mais tu n'as pas trouvé mon balai? J'était pourtant sur qu'elle l'avait gardé.

Harry le regarda longuement avant de répondre.

-Ginny est réveillée. Et…

Il n'arrivait pas à parler. Il se sentait oppressé. C'était un sentiment étrange qui lui était très désagréable. Ron l'observa un instant et murmura:

-Ce n'est pas grave Harry je vais aller le chercher.

La réponse de Ron surprit beaucoup Harry, il s'était attendu à ce que Ron ne comprenne pas tout de suite son embarras, apparemment il s'était trompé. Ron rouvrit la porte et, il se demanda s'il l'avait fait exprès, la laissa entrouverte. Mais Harry qui était resté devant celle-ci ne parvient qu'à entendre quelques murmures et des bruits étouffés. Il distingua la voix de Ginny et il sentit une bouffée d'amour montée en lui. Il savait que s'il franchissait cette porte de nouveau, l'avenir de Ginny pourrait changer à jamais. Il recula de quelques pas. Il ne voulait pas, il ne devait pas. Il tourna soudain les talons et partit. A l'instant ou il entrait dans la chambre de Ron, il faillit se heurter à Hermione qui en sortait précipitamment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la? lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione rougit mais ne le quitta pas des yeux.

-Euh, je rangeais la chambre de Ron, j'ai fais un peu de ménage.

Harry sourit intérieurement, ah cette Hermione, elle ne changerait pas et pourtant il sentait que quelque chose était différent. Quelque chose d'impalpable, d'imprécis et qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Il la fixa du regard. Elle lui sourit rapidement puis sortit. Harry entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit. Il observa d'un air vague les posters de l'équipe préférée de Ron, Les Canons de Chuldley. Il caresse machinalement le couvre lit qui était d'un orange clair. Les joueurs sur le mur lui lançaient parfois quelques clins d'œil et faisaient, devant lui, des démonstrations de haut vol et des figures impressionnantes. Mais, pensa Harry, aucun n'avait le talent de Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur Bulgare. La feinte de Wronsky, ça c'était quelque chose. Il sourit en se rappelant la Coupe de Monde de Quidditch, ça avait vraiment été extraordinaire. Il se demanda soudain si Hermione avait gardé contact avec celui que Ron surnommait « Vicky ». Celui ci interrompit ses pensées en entrant avec fracas. Il tenait son Brossdur à la main, il étincelait. Harry lui sourit et il bondit du lit pour s'approcher de sa valise. Ron ne disait rien et Harry savait qu'il ne parlerait pas de ce qui s'était passé juste avant. Ron ne lui poserait pas que questions et Harry lui en fut mentalement reconnaissant. Il fouilla rapidement dans ses affaires et en sortit son Éclair de Feu. A côté du balai de Ron qui brillait comme s'il était neuf, le sien faisait grise mine. Il n'avait pas été ciré depuis longtemps et ses branches, par manque de soin, avaient commencées à pousser dans le désordre. Il se promit de lui rendre un aspect plus reluisant dans les jours à venir. Il suivit Ron jusqu'au jardin et ils se dirigèrent vers le champ qui se situait juste derrière la maison des Weasley De hauts arbres l'entouraient et, à condition qu'ils ne volent pas trop haut, ils pouvaient jouer au Quidditch en toute liberté, il n'y avait aucun risque pour qu'un moldu les aperçoive.

Ils n'avaient avancés que de quelques pas quand une voix qui criait derrière eux les fit se retourner. C'était Hermione. Elle avait abandonnée sa robe de sorcière et portait à présent un jean avec un pull-over en laine. La voir habillée en moldu fit tout drôle à Harry qui n'était pas habitué. Il constata que cela lui allait à ravir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et vit que celui-ci s'était figé, il regardait Hermione comme s'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Elle arriva bientôt à leur hauteur, elle était essoufflée et Harry remarqua qu'elle portait un balai à la main.

-Je l'ai empruntée à Ginny, il parait que c'était le balai de Bill. Il est un peu vieux mais cela devrait faire l'affaire.

Ron semblait s'être ressaisi et il demanda avec un petit air narquois:

-Tu veux jouer avec nous?

Harry se souvient que les prouesses d'Hermione au Quidditch n'étaient vraiment pas fabuleuses. Mais, sentant venir une de leur ancienne dispute, il intervint:

-Ok, pas de problème, de toute façon, nous ne volerons pas très haut et puis les conditions sont idéales aujourd'hui pour jouer. Il regarda le ciel qui était d'un bleu limpide, aucun nuage ne viendraient leur faire de l'ombre et il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de vent. Il sourit à Hermione qui lui répondit par un sourire encore plus radieux. Ron les regardait bouche bée.

-Euh…qu'Est-ce qui se passe, Aurais-je raté un épisode?

-Ron, ce que tu peux être bête, lui répliqua Hermione en rigolant.

Harry vit que Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer de façon cinglante et il dit précipitamment:

-Très bien, bon on y va…je suis impatient de commencé.

Les deux autres le suivirent. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au milieu du champ, mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant, non, chacun était perdu dans ses pensées et celles-ci devaient être joyeuses. Harry s'immobilisa soudain, se retourna et les regarda de nouveau, un grand sourire aux lèvres:

-Je pense que ça va la, non?

Il se sentait heureux, les rayons de soleil lui léchaient le visage, une légère brise se leva soudain et il sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Ceux d'Hermione, qui n'étaient pas attachés se mirent à voler dans tous les sens. Elle partit d'un grand éclat de rire cristallin, ses joues étaient rosis par le soleil et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Harry la fixa, soudain surpris. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi belle. Il se rendait bien compte en ce moment que ce n'était plus une petite fille, Il n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention à sa transformation mais la, celle-ci apparaissait clairement. Hermione était devenu une très belle jeune femme. Il vit que Ron la dévorait des yeux. Son amour se lisait dans la moindre parcelle de son visage. Hermione dut remarquer que Harry la regardait étrangement car elle cessa soudain de rire:

-Qu'y a-t-il Harry? tu as l'air inquiet…

Oui, il était inquiet. Ron et Hermione étaient heureux en ce moment. Tout comme lui mais que se passerait-il dans les jours prochains? Il sentit une ombre sur son visage. Le ciel, si bleu quelques minutes auparavant s'était brusquement assombri. Il se ressaisit. Ils étaient venus la pour jouer au Quidditch et il comptait bien s'amuser. Il monta d'un coup sur son Éclair de feu et décolla d'un grand coup de pied au sol. Il leur cria d'une vois stridente:

-Allez, venez vite, dépêchez-vous! Il éclata d'un rire joyeux, le vent léger faisait gonfler ses manches. Il le sentait qu'il fouettait son visage. Le soleil était revenu/ Il fit soudainement une pointe de vitesse vers le sol et remonta en flèche à la dernière seconde/ Il vit que Ron et Hermione le regardaient avec des yeux ronds!

-Alors, qu'Est-ce que vous attendez?

D'en haut, il observa Ron aidé Hermione monter sur son vieux balai et enfourner ensuite le sien. Il l'entendait donner des conseils à Hermione et vit celle-ci l'écouter avec attention, en le regardant d'un air très sérieux, buvant ses paroles. Elle décolla en premier et Ron la suivit de près. Harry redescendit pour venir se mettre à leur hauteur. Hermione avait un air radieux, Harry remarque que Ron l'observait d'un air inquiet, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne tombe brusquement de son balai. Il sourit à Ron et dit à Hermione:

-Tu as fais des progrès, dis donc!

-Merci Harry lui répondit-elle

Elle avait l'air heureuse et Harry remarqua qu'elle avait perdu l'un de ses gants mais elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle paraissait détendue et Harry se félicita intérieurement, il n'y aurait peut être plus beaucoup de jours heureux et il fallait qu'ils en profitent au maximum, ce match de Quidditch était vraiment une bonne idée. Ron quand à lui s'était éloigné de quelques mètres et faisait des sauts périlleux avec son balai. Hermione et Harry le regardèrent et applaudirent à la fin de son petit spectacle improvisé, il leur fit un petit salut comique et Hermione éclata d'un rire joyeux. M ais soudain, le ciel s'assombrit, Harry, dans un mélange d'inquiétude et de prémonition vit d'énormes nuages commencer à poindre à l'horizon et se rapprocher à une vitesse impressionnante….presque irréelle. Le bleu du ciel avait été remplacé par un gris sombre. Le vent commença à s'accélérer si vite que Harry se demanda tout à coup si c'était naturel. Des bourrasques commencèrent à faire vibrer leur balai. Harry entendit au loin le tonnerre gronder. Il regarda Ron et Hermione et vit qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air très rassurée. Lui aussi pensa-t-il avait sans doute l'ai effrayé. Il leur dit rapidement:

-Écoutez, on ferait mieux de rentrer, mieux vaut ne pas continuer dans ces conditions.

Ils acquiescèrent tous deux, le visage à présent grave. Ils avaient déjà commencés à descendre et ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques mètres du sol quand soudain le tonnerre gronda juste au dessus d'eux et Harry eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un éclair qui zébrait le ciel, juste à côté de lui avant d'être ébloui par une clarté soudaine, la lumière lui brûla les yeux…Il se demanda subitement d'où venait celle-ci. Il avait fermé ceux-ci pour tenter de les protéger, il avait d'instinct aggripé fermement ses mains au manche de son balai et grâce à ça avait réussi à ne pas tombé. En entendant un hurlement, il rouvrit les yeux aussitôt. Il mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que c'était Hermione qui avait poussé ce cri. Elle se trouvait à quelques mètres au dessous de lui seulement et elle fixait quelque chose par terre que Harry n'arrivait pas à distinguer. Il se rapprocha rapidement et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Ron était étendu par terre. Il était recroquevillé sur le sol et ne bougeait pas. Son balai avait prit une teinte noirâtre et Harry se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il avait été frappé par la foudre. Harry vit Hermione se précipiter au sol, sauter de son balai avant même que celui-ci n'atteigne la terre ferme et s'élancer vers la forme qui était couchée, immobile, sur le sol dur. Harry se ressaisit, il se pencha en avant et son balai ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes pour arriver au sol. IL mit pied à terre rapidement et s'empressa de rejoindre Hermione. Elle était agenouillée prés de Ron. Harry ne distinguait aucun des deux visages. Hermione releva la tête et Harry vit que des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues, quand à Ron, il était très pâle, si pâle que ses taches de rousseur semblaient avoir complètement disparus. Hermione avait enlevé son pull et l'avait déposé sous lé tête de Ron. Harry s'accroupit près du corps et prit la main de celui-ci dans la sienne. Il lui prit le pouls. Harry sentit qu'il était très faible et un frisson glacé le parcouru, il avait peur. Il demanda à Hermione:

-Hermione, tu ne connaitrais pas un sortilège ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait..

Elle l'interrompit brutalement:

-Oh Harry, tu sais bien que non, Il faudrait qu'il voit Mme Pomfresh mais…Elle s'arrête, son visage s'altéra mais ses larmes avaient arrêtées de couler.

Harry se sentit encore plus désemparé, si Hermione n'avait pas de solutions…Elle avait toujours su quoi faire, mais là on aurait dit qu'elle était encore plus paniquée que lui.

-Oui, bien sur, écoutes, il faut tout d'abord le ramener à la maison, las bas on trouvera quelque chose.  
Il avait essayé de prendre un air ferme et résolu pour tenter d'effacer l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur le visage d'Hermione mais il se douta que lui aussi ne devait pas semblé très rassuré car son expression de se modifia pas. Il sortit sa baguette et fit léviter Ron q'un mètre au dessus du sol. Il pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur lui et le fit avancer, à l'horizontale vers le Terrier. Harry prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, la serra un court instant et ils se mirent à courir derrière la silhouette de Ron. Il arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte d'entrée. Hermione l'ouvrit d'un coup sec et Ron entra, toujours couché, comme s'il flottait dans les airs. Ils installèrent Ron sur le canapé du salon. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé ni ouvert un œil.

Harry, il n'y à personne dans la maison, la mère de Ron est parti et ne rentrera pas avant longtemps et Ron m'a dit tout à l'heure que son père était allé au Ministère travailler.

Harry sentit une peur lourde, diffuse monter en lui. Et si Ron mourrait? Non c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas, il ne fallait pas. Il essaya de se calmer mais la peur le paralysait, il fallait absolument faire quelque chose. Personne dans la maison…Qui pouvait-il prévenir et surtout comment? Il en était là dans ses pensées quand un petit cri d'Hermione lui fit relever la tête. Il crut tout d'abord que Ron avait repris connaissance mais en suivant le regarde d'Hermione, il vit que Ginny était rentré dans la pièce et se tenait aussi immobile que Ron , debout au milieu de celle-ci. Elle couva d'un seul regard la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux et, sembla-t-il, comprit immédiatement. Elle ne poussa aucun cri mais se dirigea rapidement vers le canapé ou était allongé son frère.  
-Que lui est-il arrivé?

Hermione avait repris ses esprit, elle parla d'une voix calme et posée qui surpris beaucoup Harry. Ginny ne l'avait toujours pas regardé.

-Il est tombé de son balai, Ginny, on pense qu'il à été frappé par la foudre. Il faut appeler quelqu'un le plus vite possible.

-Oui, mais qui? Il se sentit bête en posant cette question, Que fallait-il faire. IL se sentit inutile et regarda d'un air impuissant Hermione. Ginny quand à elle tourna la tête vers lui pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce et lui lança un regard furieux.

-Pourquoi avez-vous été joués au Quidditch par un temps pareil, c'est de la folie, Ron aurait pu se tuer.

Harry s'apprêta à répliquer vertement, elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, mais Hermione les interrompit d'une voix sèche:

-C'Est-ce qui va arriver si on ne se dépêche pas…

Harry se sentit honteux, il était en train de se disputer avec Ginny alors que Ron était peur être déjà entre la vie et la mort…Ginny devait penser la même chose car elle dit d'une voix beaucoup plus douce:

-Excuses moi, Harry, je suis simplement inquiète.

-Ce n'est rien…répondit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il sentit un courant électrique passer entre eux. IL vit que Ginny l'avait perçu également car elle le regarda étrangement et ne le quitta pas des yeux. Harry ne put en supporter davantage. IL se releva avec force. Ils avaient déjà perdu trop de temps, Ron était en danger. Il fallais faire très vite, il fallait trouver un moyen de parler à un adulte qui saurait quoi faire. Il sentit sur ses épaules peser un grand poids. Hermione et Ginny le regardaient toutes deux, attendant qu'il ne parle. Harry ne voulait pas les décevoir. Il réfléchit très vite et bientôt la solution lui apparut tout simplement, comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt! Il allait transplaner.

-Écoutez, leur dit-il, je vais transplaner jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste et je reviendrai avec un Medicomage. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire le plus vite possible, ajouta-il en essayant de prendre un air convaincant qu'il était sur de ne pas avoir. Son sourire se crispa. Les deux filles le regardaient à présent d'un air anxieux. Ginny ouvrit la bouche:

-Fais attention à toi, Harry. Elle regarda Ron qui était de plus en plus pale et ajouta d'une voix très basse: et fais vite…

Harry le regarda à son tour et il nota que sa respiration faiblissait à vue d'œil. Il se tourna vers Hermione et lui murmura doucement:

-Je vais faire vite, je vous le promets!

Hermione ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, elle paraissait complètement effondrée. Harry lui pressa la main et se redressa. Il ne put regarder Ginny une nouvelle fois et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur son transplanage. Malgré son inquiétude et sa détresse, il ressentit beaucoup moins les effets de celui-ci et se sentit assez étonné quand il rouvrit les yeux de voir autour de lui la grande salle d'accueil de l'hôpital. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis sa dernière visite, lorsqu'il était venu voir Mr Weasley. Il se sentit un peu paniqué. Une énorme queue s'étendait devant lui, sans doute les gens qui attendaient des renseignements. Harry prit peur. Et s'il ne trouvait personne? Il se fit la promesse de repartir au Terrier avec au moins une personne adulte qui pourrait faire quelque chose pour Ron. Il bondit soudain en avant et s'élança, il n'avait pas le temps de faire la queue, comme tout le monde. Ron était en train de mourir. Il en était la dans ses pensées quand soudain, il se heurta brutalement à un homme, tout de blanc vêtu. Il leva la tête vers l'inconnu qui le regardait avec mécontentement:

-Faites plus attention, jeune homme, regardez donc ou vous allez! Et poussez vous de mon chemin, je suis pressé.

Harry eut du mal à reprendre ses esprits, il avait été un peu sonné par le choc. Mais soudain, il remarqua quelque chose qui lui redonna espoir et lui fit reprendre immédiatement le fil de ses pensées: Il avait reconnu l'uniforme de cet homme, il portait une blouse blanche avec une poche à la poitrine et sur celle ci s'étalait le sigle de Sainte Mangouste, un os entrelacé d'une baguette magique. Il lui demanda aussitôt en se relevant péniblement:

-Oh Monsieur, vous êtes Medicomage, j'ai besoin de votre aide. J'ai un ami qui à été frappe par la foudre et il à besoin de quelqu'un, venez avec moi, je vous en prie…

L'homme le regarda fixement pendant quelques instants puis se mit soudainement à rire devant un Harry déconcerté et furieux:

-Ce n'est pas drôle Monsieur, mon ami est en train de mourir et vous savez sans doute comment faire pour…

Mais l'homme l'interrompit:

-Ah, mon jeune ami, j'en ai connu beaucoup des comme vous, toujours le mot pour rire, n'est-ce pas? Bon, mais maintenant laissez moi, il faut que j'aille travaillez, j'ai des malades à soigner, et des vrais ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil malicieux à Harry qu se sentit révolté.

Mais il ne put rien faire et regarda d'un air désemparé l'homme s'éloigné de lui à grands pas. Ron allait mourir et personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Il sentit une rage puissante l'envahir. Il devait trouver quelque chose! Il tourna sur lui-même et regarda dans toutes les directions. Tout à coup, il s'immobilisa, tendant l'oreille, il avait cru entendre quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se retourna vivement et vit une silhouette s'avancée vers lui: C'était Tonks.

-Harry! Que fais tu ici?

Harry remarqua qu'elle avait l'air heureuse de le voir, contrairement à l'année dernière ou elle était devenue une petit personne toute triste. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage, par ailleurs charmant. Il ne le lui rendit pas.

-Tonks, il faut que vous m'aidiez. Ron est en danger, il est sur le point de mourir si personne ne le soigne.

Harry avait dit sa phrase d'une traite et assez précipitamment, mais Tonks sembla avoir compris l'essentiel.

-Ron Weasley? Que lui est-il arrivé? Ou est-il?

Harry lui expliqua clairement la situation en un minimum de temps. Ayant fini son récit, il s'arrêta, haletant, il était trempé de sueur. A l'heure qu'il était, Ron était peut être déjà mort… Il releva la tête et regarda Tonks qui l'observait gravement:

-Aucun Medicomage ne voudra et ne pourra t'accompagner, Harry, ils sont bien trop débordée et les patients augmentent de jour en jour... Il va falloir que l'on se débrouille tous seul. Je vais venir avec toi au Terrier et voir ce que je peux faire.

Au lieu de le soulager, les paroles de Tonks le plongea encore un peu plus bas au fond de l'abîme dans lequel il était déjà. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas bien saisi la situation. Ron avait besoin de quelqu'un de compétent, d'un Medicomage. L'éclair qui avait zébré le ciel ne lui avait pas paru être l'œuvre de la foudre. Tonks était un Auror certes mais elle n'avait pas les capacités requises pour soigner Ron. Harry se sentit soudain très mal, il chancela sur ses pieds et dut se concentrer pour retrouver son équilibre. Tonks dut s'apercevoir que Harry n'avait pas l'air très enthousiasmé car elle ajouta:

-J'ai quelques connaissances en médecine, Harry. Je voulais travailler à St Mangouste avant d'entamer une carrière d'Auror et j'ai été pendant un court laps de temps infirmière ici. Mais dépêchons nous, Harry, Allons voir Ronald et voyons si je peux le soigner…

Elle le scruta du regard et lui dit:

-Tu me sembles trop inquiet pour pouvoir transplaner Harry, attrapes mon bras.

Harry, a demi conscient s'accrocha au bras que Tonks lui tendait et ils transplantèrent rapidement jusqu'au terrier. Ils réapparurent, quelques secondes plus tard, juste devant la porte d'entrée. Le soleil était de retour. Harry cligna des yeux. Il était ébloui. Il se ressaisit rapidement et regarda autour de lui. Tonks se tenait à ses côtés, bien droite. Elle considéra le Terrier rapidement et s'avança d'un pas ferme pour ouvrir la porte.

-Vite, Harry, suis moi...

**Une petite review s'il vous plait, ca fait toujours tres plaisir...!**


	4. si tu savais comme j'en crève

**Merci bcp à tous ceux qui m'encouragent...Bonne lecture**

_Harry, a demi conscient s'accrocha au bras que Tonks lui tendait et ils transplantèrent rapidement jusqu'au terrier. Ils réapparurent, quelques secondes plus tard, juste devant la porte d'entrée. Le soleil était de retour. Harry cligna des yeux. Il était ébloui. Il se ressaisit rapidement et regarda autour de lui. Tonks se tenait à ses côtés, bien droite. Elle considéra le Terrier rapidement et s'avança d'un pas ferme pour ouvrir la porte._

_-Vite, Harry, suis moi._

Il obéit et se dépêcha de lui emboîter le pas. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et ils se précipitèrent tous les deux dans le salon. Ron n'avait toujours pas bougé de place et Harry ne regarda même pas son visage, il avait trop peur de voir dans quel état il lui apparaîtrai. Mais en voyant l'air de Hermione, il comprit tout de suite que Ron n'allait pas mieux, voire pire. Il n'avais pas bougé. Il était complètement immobile et ses mains s'étaient crispées, sans doute involontairement , sur son buste. Harry vit avec horreur que sa poitrine ne se soulevait presque plus, comme si un énorme poids, invisible à ses yeux, l'écrasait.

A l'entrée d'Harry, Hermione s'était levée en sursaut, comme si elle avait été assise sur un ressort qui l'avait brutalement éjectée. Ginny quand à elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle regardait Harry d'un air un peu vide, vide de tout sentiment. Lorsque les deux filles aperçurent Tonks, leurs visages parurent s'adoucir légèrement et Hermione murmura d'une voix basse mais très rapidement:

-Tonks, faites quelque chose je vous en pris…

Cette dernière sourit d'un air las et s'agenouilla devant Ron, elle lui toucha le front, lui tata le corps a différents endroits qui , sans aucun doute, pour elle, avaient quelques significations mais qui, aux yeux des trois autres spectateurs, ne voulaient absolument rien dire. Harry comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tonks se relevait et elle fronçait les sourcils. Harry lut dans ses yeux un mélange de peur, d'inquiétude mais aussi, à son grand étonnement, de surprise. Elle demanda d'une voix que Harry trouve légèrement altérée:

-Il à été frappé par la foudre, c'est bien cela? C'est bizarre…Ronald ne ressent absolument rien lorsque je le touche et pourtant…il devrait…son corps devrait réagir…à moins que…même si son esprit est loin de nous…de plus ses mains sont crispées comme si avait été…ensorcelé.

Hermione poussa un faible cri et retomba dans son fauteuil. Elle paraissait horrifiée. Harry n'avais jamais vu une telle expression sur son visage et pour la première fois il comprit que la vie de Ron lui tenait à cœur, plus peut être que tout autre chose. Ginny était devenu blême mais aucun son n'avait franchi ses lèvres et en la regardant, Harry sut qu'il pourrait compter sur elle, quoi qu'il arrive. Lui non plus n'avais pas esquissé le moindre mouvement, il s'attendait plus ou moins à ce…verdict. Mais soudain il tressaillit. S'ils n'avaient pas été jouer au Quidditch, tout cela sans doute ne serait jamais arrivé. Il se demanda si les semaines à venir seraient identiques. Chaque fois se demander s'ils avaient fait le bon choix, si les erreurs qu'ils risquaient de faire seraient récupérables, le doute continuel…

Tonks se rendit compte qu'elle avait prononcée une phrase malheureuse car elle parla rapidement:

-Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas! Je vais tout faire pour le soigner…Je pense reconnaître le type de…Bien que celui-ci soit très rare et que peu de gens s'en servent encore…ou même le connaissent…

Apparemment, elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots pour elle même car sa voix s'était baissée et elle avait le regard vide. On aurait dit qu'elle se concentrait sur un souvenir qui semblait lui échapper désespéramment mais en même temps, étrangement, Harry crut lire dans les yeux de Tonks de la curiosité, une curiosité mal venue, qui lui venait sans doute de son ancienne activité et de son poste d'Auror. Mais Harry n'avait pas le temps, il fallait faire vite, il aurait tout le temps après de s'interroger sur ce mystérieux sortilège qui intriguait tant Tonks mais qui en même temps l'attirait et la fascinait.

-Je vous en pris, Tonks, si vous pouviez…dit Harry rapidement.

Tonks se ressaisit aussitôt et se retourna pour regarder de nouveau Ron. Elle prit sa baguette et lui toucha le front. Hermione et Ginny la regardaient comme si elles avaient affaire à une folle. Harry voyait bien qu'Hermione n'avais plus beaucoup d'espoir et il espérait au fond de lui que Ron ne mourrait pas, presque moins pour lui que pour Hermione. Il vit Tonks commencé à pasmodier à voix basse. Elle avait fermé les yeux et ses paroles étaient devenues saccadées comme si elle essayait de vaincre un mal invisible. Puis, tout à coup, ses paroles se transformèrent en un flot ininterrompu qui semblait couler comme de l'eau et, sans avertissement aucun, la poitrine de Ron se souleva pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais. Hermione bondit aussitôt de son fauteuil et courut vers Ron. Elle le prit doucement dans ses bras et sanglota sur son épaule. Harry la tira doucement en arrière.

-Voyons Hermione, tu vois bien qu'il est vivant, fais attention, il ne peux plus respirer. Harry avait prononcé cette phrase d'un ton bas et Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas. En effet, elle ne l'écoutait pas. Ron avait à présent ouvert les yeux mais il les clignait sans arrêt, comme si une trop forte lumière les éblouissaient. La pièce était sombre. Il paraissait hébété. Sans doute ne se souvenait il pas de ce qui s'était déroulé quelque temps auparavant. Ce n'est peut être pas plus mal pour l'instant se dit Harry mais se dit il avec un certain humour, ce n'était peut être pas la seule raison. Hermione lui tenait le bras comme si elle avait peur de le voir disparaître d'un moment à l'autre et ses yeux ne quittaient pas les siens. Apparemment elle ne pouvait pas parler. Ce fut donc Harry qui prit la parole.

-Ça va Ron? dis donc mon vieux tu nous a fichu une sacré frousse!

Ron ne lui répondit pas. Il avait sans aucun doute du mal à respirer. Il regardait autour de lui, il avait l'air de se demander ou il était et surtout pourquoi tout le monde le regardait avec un air terrifié et soulagé en même temps. Son regard se posa enfin sur Harry qui n'avais toujours pas bougé et qui commença prudemment:

-Tu es tombé de ton balai, mon vieux…on pense que tu as été frappé par la foudre.

Tonks releva vivement la tête et sonda Harry du regard qui ne tourna pas les yeux. Mieux valait ne pas communiquer à Ron tout de suite les soupçons qu'ils avaient. Harry lut dans les yeux de Tonks que celle-ci n'était pas tout a fait d'accord avec lui mais il vit qu'elle ne dirait rien…pour l'instant. Il regarda Ginny. Elle s'était agenouillée auprès de son frère et le regardait avec une certaine inquiétude. Elle se releva soudain d'un geste gracieux et ramena ses longs cheveux derrière l'oreille. Harry avait toujours adoré ce geste. Il ne pouvait détacher son regarde d'elle. Elle dut sentir ses yeux poser sur elle car elle se retourna et le fixa.

-Harry, il faut que Ron se repose, maman va bientôt rentrer je suppose, elle sera quoi faire.

Harry acquiesça, il regarda d'un air absent Ginny et Hermione remercier chaleureusement Tonks qui les serra dans ses bras. Il souhaitait que Mme Weasley rentre rapidement. Ron était réveillé mais il n'allait pas bien, cela se voyait.

-Il faut que je retourne à Sainte Mangouste, Harry, je vais essayer de trouver Lupin, je suis sure qu'il connaît ce genre de…Elle hésita en regardant Ron mais celui-ci ne s'était aperçu de rien. Il avait l'air complètement égaré. Il avait du mal à se tenir droit dans son fauteuil et s'était entièrement avachi sur celui la. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, elle se releva pourtant et fit face à Tonks.

-Encore merci Tonks si tu n'avais pas été la…elle frissonna mais continua… j'espère que tu réussiras à trouver Lupin.

Tonks lui sourit, elle semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur et elle lança des regards joyeux autour d'elle.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est tiré d'affaires, et ta mère, dit elle en s'adressant à Ginny, connaît aussi de bons remèdes!

Ce discours sembla les ragardir largement. Hermione n'avais plus les yeux rouges, Ginny avait retrouvé son visage impassible et Harry se demanda ce qui se serait passé s'il n'avais pas réussi à trouver Tonks. Pourtant cette dernière fixa Harry et lui dit d'un air assez sec.

J'aimerais te dire un mot avant de partir Harry, viens allons dehors. Il s'attendait à cette requête qui en fait était plus un ordre. Il la suivit jusqu'à la porte en étant conscient que le regard des deux jeunes filles étaient posés sur son dos. Tonks franchit le palier, Harry la suivit et Tonks referma la porte derrière eux. Le soleil était au plus haut, le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant et si Harry n'avais pas déjà la tête ailleurs, il profiterait au maximum de ce temps merveilleux. Tonks ne le laissa pas le temps de rêver. Elle enfonça son regard dans le sien comme si elle essayait de lire au plus profond de lui. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise et les cours d'Occlumencie lui revinrent en tête. Il chassa le souvenir de Rogue et fit face à Tonks.

-Écoute Harry…je ne sais pas comment dire ça mais…Elle avait perdu son air assuré et cherchait à présent ses mots, elle semblait avoir quelques difficultés. Pense tu à quelqu'un qui pourrait en vouloir à Ronald. C'est si bizarre ce qu'il lui arrive. Enfin je veux dire, ce sort n'a pas été utilisé depuis de nombreuses années et…oh Harry…elle semblait à présent assez désemparé mais il ne savait que faire. Il lui mit la main sur l'épaule et regretta immédiatement ce geste car il ne voulait surtout pas faire penser à Tonks qu'il la prenait de haut. En effet, il l'avait largement dépassé en taille. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle eut l'air de trouver du réconfort dans son geste et elle parla à présent d'une voix plus assurée mais toujours aussi inquiète. Écoute Harry je vais te dire quelque chose je ne sais pas si…enfin de toute façon Mr Weasley sait sans doute que…Harry, ce sort était autrefois utilisé par les Mangemorts.

Harry eut un léger sursaut. Au fond de lui il s'y attendait, il l'avait toujours su. Ron était en danger. Ils étaient en danger mais maintenant ils l'étaient n'importe ou, il leur faudrait redoubler de prudence. Il regarda Tonks de nouveau , elle semblait plus détendue. Elle lui parla à voix basse:

Je vais essayer de trouver Lupin lui dit elle à nouveau. Je pense qu'il pourra sans doute venir voir Ron un moment. Ne te fais pas de souci Harry. Mais en voyant son visage il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Tonks avait l'ait beaucoup plus inquiète que lui. Il lui fit un signe de tête rassurant et la remercia de nouveau. Elle sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais au dernier moment s'arrêta. Harry s'éloigna d'elle et il la regarda disparaître dans un mouvement de cape fort gracieux. Il rentra au Terrier.

Des qu'il fut rentré, il vit que Ginny semblait avoir pris les choses en mains. En effet, Hermione ne quittait pas Ron et ne semblait pas vouloir se séparer de lui. Lorsque Ginny aperçu Harry elle s'avança vers lui en déclarant d'une voix calme:

-Harry, il reste assez de poudre de cheminette, je vais aller sur le chemin de Traverse et trouver maman pour la prévenir.

-Non! Harry avait presque crié. Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles Ginny, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

-Tu ne VEUX pas? Les yeux de Ginny lançaient des éclairs, sa voix tremblait. Depuis quand m'interdis tu de faire quelque chose?

Harry s'énerva, elle ne comprenait pas, il ne fallait pas.

-Le chemin de Traverse est devenu beaucoup trop dangereux, Ginny. Tu pourrais y rencontrer n'importe qui. Et…je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose En disant ces derniers mots, la voix de Harry s'était baissée. Il avait dit la le fond de sa pensée. En entendant ces mots, Ginny parut se radoucir un peu mais elle répliqua quand même:

-Il faut que quelqu'un y aille, Harry, il faut prévenir maman.

-Eh bien ce sera moi, déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme.

-Je t'accompagne, répondit immédiatement Ginny avec un air de défi que Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer. Il se sentit pourtant impuissant. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle vienne avec lui, on ne savait pas… S'il lui arrivait malheur il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il s'apprêtait à le lui interdire de nouveau quand la voix d'Hermione s'éleva:

-Laisse la aller avec toi Harry, elle ne a le droit.

Ginny lança à Hermione un regard de reconnaissance. Il n'avait pas le choix, il soupira:

-Très bien mais avant on va installer Ron dans sa chambre.

Il s'approcha du canapé et aida Ron à se lever. celui-ci paraissait aller un peu mieux mais ses jambes tremblaient et il avait du mal à marcher. Hermione vient à son secours et à eux deux ils arrivèrent à faire grimper l'escalier à Ron. Ils arrivèrent péniblement à la chambre de Ron. Ils le déposèrent sur son lit. Hermione semblait prête à s'effondrer. Le choc de voir Ron dans cet état et l'effort qu'elle avait du fournir l'avait littéralement épuisée. Harry l'observa et lui dit doucement:

-Hermione, il faut que tu te reposes toi aussi, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller.  
Il lui prit la main et la serra. Hermione le regarda et puis soudain se jeta dans ses bras. Elle pleurait.

-Oh Harry, j'ai eu si peur. Sa voix se brisa et Harry lui caressa maladroitement le dos en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Elle finit pas se calmer et renifla doucement. Harry lui tendit son mouchoir qu'elle prit rapidement. Il lui sourit:

-Bon , j'y vais Hermione. Tu devrais border Ron, il va attraper froid! Ajouta-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux, entre le ricanement et le sanglot. Elle s'approcha du lit et commença à couvrir Ron avec la grosse couverture en laine orange. Il ne bougea pas. Apparemment il s'était endormi. Il répéta à Hermione de se reposer car elle avait l'air extenuée. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et lui murmura à voix basse:

-Oui, et fais attention avec Ginny, revenez vite!

Il acquiesça et, après avoir lancé un dernier regard à Hermione, sortit de la pièce. Il redescendit l'escalier rapidement et trouva Ginny debout devant la cheminée qui l'attendait. En l'entendant arriver, elle se retourna. Elle avait le visage grave, semblable à une statue de marbre. Harry fit un dernier essai:

-Ginny, il vaudrait mieux que tu restes au Terrier avec Hermione, elle ne va pas bien et Ron non plus. Je serai vite de retour.

Avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase, il savait que cela ne marcherait pas. Elle lui lança un regard mauvais et décréta:

-Je viens avec toi Harry. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi prêtes tu si attention à moi. Tu as peur de quoi? Que Voldemort se soir cache dans le magasin de Mme Guipure, prêt à jaillir quand il nous verra?

Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix tremblante mais elle avait parlé avec un ton ironique. Harry ne sourit pas. Il la regarda longuement avant de répondre d'une voix posée:

-Parce que je t'aime.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça, il n'aurait pas du le dire. Ginny n'avais plus ce sourire narquois sur le visage. Elle le fixait intensément. Elle voulut parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Harry crut voir son corps trembler. Il aurait tant voulu franchir d'un seul pas la distance qui les séparait et la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser et la réchauffer de son corps. Elle était si belle. Il se fit violence et prit le pot dans lequel se trouvait la fine poudre verte. Il en prit une poignée dans la main et le tendit ensuite à Ginny. Il inspira profondément et jeta la poudre dans l'âtre. Il donna l'adresse et se sentit inspiré dans un tourbillon géant. Il atteint plutôt brutalement devant le magasin Fleury et Bott. Il sentit un petit courant d'air derrière lui et sut que Ginny l'avait suivi. Il attendit qu'elle parla. Elle se plaça à ses côtés et déclara d'une voix calme mais hésitante:

-Il vaudrait sans doute mieux que nous nous séparions, Harry, on aurait plus de chance de retrouver maman.

-Non, il n'en est pas question, on reste ensemble. Harry n'avais pas parlé fort et pourtant sa voix était ferme. Ginny ne répondit rien, elle ne le contredit pas. Il marcha d'un pas décidé vers le magasin dont la vitrine, plus lugubre que d'habitude, se dressait devant eux. Ginny le suivait de près. Il ouvrit la porte, laissa entrer Ginny et s'avança vers le comptoir. Le magasin semblait vide, aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence assez pesant. Il demanda:

-Il y a quelqu'un?

Un bruit derrière un rayon de livre les fit sursauter tous les deux. Immédiatement , Harry poussa Ginny derrière lui. Mais c'était inutile, c'était le libraire. Il sortit de derrière la rangée. Des lunettes étaient posées sur son nez et une grande fatigue se lisait sur son visage.  
-Que voulez-vous mes enfants? Je suis désolé, je ne vous avait pas entendu arriver. Il y a si peu de clients en ce moment. Vous savez…

Harry, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, se sentit frissonner. Il allait parler quand Ginny le devança:

-Monsieur, s'il vous plait, nous cherchons ma mère. Une femme rousse. Mme Weasley, cela ne vous dit rien?

-Je suis désolé, jeune fille mais personne n'est venu depuis ce matin. Les temps sont durs et les clients se font rare depuis la mort de Dumbledore.

Il continua à marmonner tout seul. Ginny voulut continuer à discuter mais Harry voulait partir, il préférait quitter le magasin qui le mettait assez mal à l'aise. Il dit à Ginny:

-Viens, cela ne sert à rien, allons voir ailleurs.

Elle opina de la tête, dit au revoir au libraire e sortit, suivi de près par Harry. Il se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la ruelle. Il ne faisait pas très chaud et Harry vit que Ginny n'avait pas emmener de pull et tremblait de froid malgré le ciel bleu. Il enleva rapidement sa cape et la lui mise sur les épaules Elle lui lança un regard reconnaissant et murmura merci. Harry avait du mal à la quitter du regard. Moins d'un mètre les séparait. Harry avança d'un pas. Il était comme hypnotisé. Il se rapprocha davantage. Ginny le regardait intensément. Ses joues s'étaient légèrement rosies, dû au froid sans doute, ses yeux étincelaient, ses longs cheveux roux tombaient en cascade sur la cape noire de Harry. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il ne put résister. Toute pensée cohérente s'était échappée. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras. Elle s'abandonna dans ceux-ci et leva le visage vers Harry qui l'embrassa tendrement en prenant tout son temps. Il avait tant désiré ce moment et l'avait tant redouté à la fois. Ginny avait passé ses bras autour de son cou. Harry se sentait transporté, les lèvres de Ginny étaient douces comme un petit fruit sucré, il sentait son haleine brûlante sur sa peau.

Un bruit violent retentit soudain derrière eux. Harry redressa rapidement la tête en s'arrachant de son étreinte. Il poussa de nouveau Ginny derrière lui mais celle-ci avait été plus rapide. Elle avait fait jaillir sa baguette de sa poche et la brandissait déjà devant elle en essayant de passer devant Harry qui avait lui aussi sa baguette à la main pointée devant lui, vers quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas. Ginny n'arrivait pas à passer, Harry lui faisait un écran de protection avec ses bras. Il demanda d'une voix plus assurée qu'il ne l'était lui-même:

-Qui êtes vous, que voulez vous?

A sa grande surprise, ce fut une voix familière qui lui répondit, il sursauta et demanda:

-Professeur Lupin?  
-Oui, oui Harry c'est moi. Sa voix était essoufflée, comme s'il avait courut sur une longue distance. Il apparut à la lumière. Il paraissait avoir rajeuni depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. De plus, pour la première fois que Harry le connaissait, il portait des vêtements à peu près neufs. Tonks, pensa Harry, ne devait pas être totalement étrangère à tout ça. Lupin semblait certes avoir rajeuni mais son front était plissé et l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Il marcha vers eux. Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer.

-Écoutez, laissez moi parler. Je vous dirais tout après mais pour l'instant il faut retrouver ta mère, il s'adressa à Ginny. Elle connaît un certain nombres de potions, elle est assez douée pour réparer les petits problèmes.

Harry vit que Lupin se forçait à sourire.

-Mais il faut faire vite, continua-t-il! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez et que faisiez vous chez Fleury et Bott?

Harry se sentit bêtement rougir et il se maudit intérieurement. Ginny quand à elle ne parut pas le moins gênée et déclara d'une voix ferme:

-Harry et moi venions interroger le libraire pour s'avoir s'il n'avait pas aperçu maman! Hélas il nous a dit que non et nous nous apprêtions à continuer les recherches.

-Très bien répondit Lupin même si Harry trouva qu'il le regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance. Harry préféra changer de sujet.

-Vous avez vu Tonks, elle vous à prévenu pour Ron?

-Oui, c'est elle mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir Ron. J'ai préféré venir directement. Bon…ne perdons pas de temps. Je répondrais à vos questions plus tard, séparons nous: Toi et Ginny allez voir vers Gringotts, moi je vais faire un tour du côté de…

Lupin fut interrompu par une exclamation poussée non loin d'eux. Ils se retournèrent tous en même temps. Mme Weasley accourait vers eux en courant à moitié. Elle parla précipitamment:

-Ginny, Harry, Que faites vous là? Harry, comment vas-tu? Je savais que tu arrivais aujourd'hui mais j'avais quelques courses à faire et…Elle s'arrêta rapidement. Elle venait enfin de remarquer que les trois visages levés vers elle étaient sombres et assez éloquents pour qu'elle s'écria soudainement:

-Oh mon Dieu…Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave? Elle s'arrêta, elle ne pouvait plus parler, son visage s'était figé, elle paraissait presque apeurée de voir leur visages graves. Harry prit de compassion lui annonça la nouvelle.

-Oh, Ronnie, que lui est-il arrivé?

En d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait souri en entendant ce surnom mais le cœur n'y était pas. Harry était top inquiet et il fut incapable de lui répondre. Ce fut Lupin qui s'en chargea. Ginny n'avais toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Mme Weasley ne prononça pas un mot pendant un moment, après l'annonce de la nouvelle.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Molly, un simple petit accident mais il vaudrait mieux que tu viennes voir…dit Lupin

-Bien entendu, je viens de finir mes courses de toute manière. Harry voyait bien qu'elle faisait un effort pour se contrôler devant Lupin. Ginny parla pour la première fois:

-Viens maman, allons y, Hermione doit nous attendre! Elle avait dit cela d'une voix à la fois douce et ferme.

-Hermione? Pendant un instant elle sembla ne pas comprendre. Ah oui, bien sur, dépêchons nous!

Mme Weasley semblait un peu perdu et Lupin prit Harry à part, comme l'avait fait Tonks quelques instant plus tôt.

-Écoute Harry, je ne peux pas vous accompagner. Je vais rejoindre Tonks et essayer de trouver Mr Weasley au ministère pour le prévenir. Je vais faire vite! Dépêchez vous de retourner au Terrier, plus vite vous y serez mieux ça sera. Je pense que l'on se verra au mariage ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire

-Oui, a bientôt dit répondit Harry en hochant la tête.

Il recula de quelques pas pour permettre à Lupin de transplaner. Ce dernier se volatilisa devant ses yeux et Harry resta quelques secondes immobile. Il réfléchissait. Comment Mme Weasley allait-elle réagir en voyant son fils? S'apercevrait-elle que son état n'était peut être pas dû uniquement à la foudre? Il entendit la voix de Ginny derrière lui.

-Harry, Harry, dépêches toi! On y va!

Il obéit en vitesse et les rejoignit rapidement! Ginny ne le quittait pas des yeux et ceux-ci lui posaient des questions muettes mais Harry ne pouvait y répondre maintenant. Il profita du temps que Mme Weasley rangeait rapidement ses courses dans son grand sac pour la tirer par le bras et l'emmener à quelques pas.

-Écoute, Ginny, nous verrons si ta mère s'aperçoit que Ron à peut être subi un sortilège. Pour l'instant nous ne lui dirons rien.

Il avait prit sa décision très vie. Il n'était même pas certain de faire le bon choix mais il fallait faire vite, seul la santé de Ron comptait pour l'instant. Ginny ne répondit rien. Elle hissa silencieusement la tête. Elle avait un air impassible et Harry n'arriva pas à deviner si elle approuvait ou pas sa décision. Mais, ce n'était pas le moment de se poser trop de question et Harry se retourna pour regarder Mme Weasley. Apparemment, elle avait quelques difficultés pour ranger ses affaires et le fait qu'elle fut une sorcière lui avait sans doute sorti de la tête, du fait de son inquiétude. Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur les nombreux sacs qui se mélangeaient aux pieds de Mme Weasley. Il lança clairement: Faislamalle. Instantanément, les affaires se rangèrent en ordre dans le grand sac et Mme Weasley releva la tête d'un airs surpris. Elle regarda Harry d'un air hébété et lui demanda:

-Mais Harry, mon chéri, tu n'as pas le droit de faire de magie, Tu n'as pas…Oh mon Dieu, j'ai oublié ton anniversaire, Oh mon chéri pardonne moi!

-Ce n'est rien Mme Weasley et il lui fit un grand sourire.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, mais presque timidement, comme une enfant pris en faute. Elle avait l'air perdu. Harry prit inconsciemment les choses en main:

-Mme Weasley, je vais prendre Ginny en transplanage d'escorte, bien que je n'ai pas encore passé l'examen , je pense qu c'est possible n'est-ce pas?

-Euh…oui, bien sur, enfin je pense…bien que je n'en soit pas réellement certaine.

-On va faire comme ça maman dit Ginny d'une voix douce mais en continuant à regarder Harry d'un air surpris. Elle ne s'y attendait sans doute pas pensa Harry. Mme Weasley approuva avec un air incertain et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur son propre transplanage. En un clin d'œil, elle avait disparu. Harry se retourna et parla à Ginny:

-Attrapes mon bras, ne t'inquiètes pas si tu n'arrives plus à respirer pendant quelques instants, ça fait toujours drôle les premières foies. Surtout ne panique pas et reste calme.

Harry se sentit stupide en lui prodiguant ces conseils, Ginny était une sorcière très douée et de plus elle n'approuverait sans doute pas qu'il lui parle sur un ton condescendant mais, elle le regardait d'un air très sérieux et lui répondit doucement:

-Je ne m'inquiètes pas Harry, je suis avec toi.

Ce fut rapide comme l'éclair, Harry eut une vision de Dumbledore, à la sortir de la caverne, sans forces et à moitié agonisant. C'était la même phrase. Ginny l'avait prononcée et, sans le vouloir, avait rappelé à Harry des sentiments très douloureux. Elle eut l'air de s'en rendre compte car un léger froncement de sourcils et un pli sur son front marqua son étonnement. Elle avait deviné la bataille qui se déroulait dans la tête de Harry. Elle l'interrogea, alarmée:

-Ça ne va pas Harry? Regarde moi! Son ton n'avait pas été suppliant mais autoritaire. Harry tourna la tête vers elle et se perdit dans ses yeux qui brillaient d'une intensité qu'il ne leur avait jamais vu. Il eut du mal à lui répondre mais finit par hocher la tête.

-Oui…oui, ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas! Bon…Allons y! Accroche toi à mon bras et n'ais pas peur de serrer fort, je ne tiens pas à te perdre.

Il lui sourit doucement. Il n'avait pas hésité à prononcer ces mots mais il le regretta immédiatement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il encourage leur amour car sa décision, bien qu'il faiblissait de plus en plus, n'avait toujours pas changée. Une décharge électrique lui traversa soudain le corps mais il n'en compris pas la raison. Il baissa la tête et vit que Ginny avait posée sa main, douce et légère, sur son avant bras. Elle s'était rapprochée. Elle le regardait. En faisant un effort pour ne pas sentir le doux contact de sa peau sur la sienne ni à ses lèvres rosées qui étaient si tentantes, il ferma les yeux et se concentra de toutes ses forces. Quelques secondes plus tard, il rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. IL avait réussi. Ils se tenaient dans le hall du Terrier, exactement à l'endroit que Harry avait visualiser. Un grand soulagement l'envahit. Il observa Ginny à la dérobée. Le transplanage n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir affectée outre mesure et elle semblait parfaitement à l'aise. Elle dû sentir son regard poser sur elle car elle leva la tête. Il lui fit un petit sourire rapide et s'éloigna. Il ne voulait pas rester trop longtemps seul avec elle/ Il avait déjà craqué, il ne voulait plus recommencer! Il monta à grands pas l'escalier et ouvrit la porte de Ron. Ce qu'il vit le cloua de stupeur. Ron était toujours allongé mais il s'était redressé légèrement et il avait, ou quelqu'un d'autre, glissé un oreiller orange derrière son dos. Il avait les yeux ouverts et était en train de parler avec sa mère. Il paraissait tout à fait remis et on aurait pu croire qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé si son visage n'avait été beaucoup plus pâle que d'ordinaire. L'entrée de Harry mit brusquement fin à la conversation, depuis qu'il n'avait pas frappé à la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps d'être gêné car Mme Weasley se leva rapidement et vient le serrer dans les bras...

**J'espere que vous avez aimés...by by bisous..**

**Reviews s'il vous plait...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voila la suite**

**Merci à Losruoc Emixan (j'ai repondu à ta review par un courrier electronique, mais je ne suis pas sur que tu l'ai recu...en tout cas encore merci)**

**Bonne lecture...**

_Il n'eut pas le temps d'être gêné car Mme Weasley se leva rapidement et vient le serrer dans les bras_.

-Oh mon Dieu, Harry, tout va mieux! Hermione m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé et j'ai immédiatement fait boire à Ronnie -Harry vit Ron faire une grimace derrière le dos de sa mère- une des potions dont j'ai la recette. Il s'est remis très vite. Bon je vous laisse maintenant, je vais préparer du bouillon.

Elle sorti de la chambre Harry demanda à Ron si ça allait. Ron lui répondit en souriant:

-Eh ouais, mon vieux! Comme tu peux le voir, je pète la forme.

Harry se douta qu'Hermione, malgré son était d'épuisement, avait du avoir assez de bon sens pour ne pas révéler la vérité à Mme Weasley. Elle n'avait pas du lui raconter la véritable version des faites car sinon celle-ci ne serait sans doute pas aussi soulagée à l'heure qu'il était. Mais, pour l'instant, ce n'était pas cela le plus important. IL s'avança vers le lit de Ron.

-Tu es sur que ça va? Tu étais vraiment sonné. On a eu très peur…

Avant que Ron n'ait pu répondre, Hermione entra dans la chambre. Elle avait l'air fatigué mais semblait avoir repris le dessus. Elle ne s'était pas changée et portait toujours son pull et son jean. Elle n'a pas du avoir beaucoup de temps, pensa Harry. Elle n'avait plus les yeux rouges mais les traces de larmes étaient toujours visibles sur ses joues.

Apparemment, c'était la première fois que Ron revoyait Hermione depuis son réveil et un silence gênant s'installa. Personne ne parlait. Hermione avait les yeux baissés et semblait assez mal à l'aise. On aurait dit que Ron s'était enfoncé dans ses couvertures car présent seulement sa tête dépassait du drap. Harry ne savait quoi dire. Fallait-il révéler à Ron la véritable raison de son accident. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Hermione. A sa grande surprise, celle-ci lui faisait discrètement non de la tête. Harry l'observa un instant puis hocha tout aussi discrètement la tête. Il s'étaient compris. Ils ne parleraient pas. Ron, qui n'avait pas suivi cet échange muet, se souleva dans son lit. Quand il parla, ce fut d'une voix assez calme:

-J'ai vraiment eu de la chance! Heureusement que vous étiez là. Il leur fit un grand sourire. Harry vit que Hermione avait du mal à dérider son visage, lui-même avait du faire un sacré effort pour sourire et sans doute avait -il du exécuter une grimace crispée. Ron les regarda avec surprise et s'écria:

-Eh, Qu'Est-ce qui se passe. Ne vous inquiétez pas! Je vais très bien! Il est vrai que cela aurait pu être plus grave mais grâce à vous, je suis en pleine forme!

Hermione ne parlait toujours pas, elle ne fit même pas mine de relever les yeux et Harry se sentit obligé de répondre à Ron.

-Ouais, c'est vrai, heureusement que tu n'as rien eu et heureusement que ce n'était…Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Hermione…grave!

-Tu parles…pfiouuuu, frapper par la foudre faut le faire quand même, surtout pour un sorcier. Il se marra silencieusement mais ne s'aperçu guère que Harry rigolait jaune. Les lèvres d'Hermione avaient frémi mais aucun son n'en était sorti; C'est bizarre quand même…

-Tu ne te souviens de rien? lui demanda Harry.

-Eh bien non, pas de grand-chose, juste un énorme éclair et puis…un grand bruit et le trou noir!

-Oui…

-Ça va te paraître étrange Harry mais euh, à vrai dire, ça ma un peu fait penser à…à la…à la mort de tes parents. Il avait dit la fin assez précipitamment, sans doute de peur que Harry ne le prenne mal!

-Harry releva vivement la tête et regarda Ron. Aucun signe précis sur son visage. Il le regardait simplement. Il baissa à nouveau la tête. Harry se sentit assez mal mais ne le montra pas. Il ne dit rien et le silence s'installa à nouveau. Heureusement, la voix de Mme Weasley rompit celui-ci:

-Harry, mon chéri! Veux tu venir en bas s'il te plait! Je dois te parler!

Harry regarda Ron puis Hermione et se leva rapidement. Avant de franchir la porte, il croisa de nouveau le regard d'Hermione mais cette fois, il lui parut indéchiffrable. Il descendit rapidement les marches tout en se demandant ce que la mère à Ron pouvait bien lui vouloir. Harry espéra qu'elle n'était pas déjà au courant, il n'avait pas envie de parler. Trop de choses s'étaient déroulées, il avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir et il désirait être seul. Mme Weasley l'attendait à la table de la cuisine.

-Ah Harry, je voulais tout d'abord te remercier pour…pour Ron et…euh…une fois de plus tu…enfin…

-Hermione aussi, l'interrompit Harry.

-Oui, bien entendu. Harry, il faudra que nous ayons une discussion sérieuse Arthur toi et moi…Maintenant que Dumbledore est mort, sa voix baissa doucement.

L'expression de Harry se figea et il regarda Mme Weasley sans ciller. Elle dut comprendre son malaise car elle s'arrêta de parler. Il ne voulait pas parler de ce sujet. Il en avait assez entendu, c'en était trop pour le moment. Il dit rapidement:

-Oui, bien sur Mme Weasley, excusez moi il faut que j'y aille…

Elle le regarda s'éloigner avec dans les yeux une lueur ou on pouvait lire l'inquiétude, la peur et une once de regret…

Harry sortit de la maison. Il entendit une porte claquer à l'étage suivi de cris mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Son regard errait sur les fleurs fanées du jardin et suivait les gnomes qui jouaient avec une vieille brouette rouillée. Son cerveau se vidait lentement. Un calme apaisant l'envahit. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Il était bien…

Harry resta longtemps debout, au milieu des herbes folles, ses pensées vagabondaient et il ne cherchait pas à les retenir, au contraire, la plupart d'entre elles étaient sombres et pour l'instant il ne voulait pas les examiner. Demain, la famille Weasley arriverait et bientôt Fleur et Bills seraient mariés. Peu à peu il reprit conscience du monde extérieur et de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il regarda autour de lui. Le soleil commençait à tomber. Il n'avait pas mangé mais n'avait pas faim. Il commença à avoir froid, il frissonnait. Comme au ralentit, il fit demi tour et se dirigea vers le Terrier. Il allait ouvrir la porte d'entrée quand un « plop » le fit se retourner brusquement. Il avait déjà la baguette à la main.

-Harry, c'est moi! C'était la voix de Mr Weasley.

Harry, un peu honteux et se sentant légèrement stupide rangea rapidement sa baguette et s'avança.

-Harry, ça va? Tout va bien? Tu as l'air inquiet?

-Oui, vous m 'avez surpris.

-Ah, excuse moi…Il paraissait encore très fatigué, Harry s'aperçu qu'il ne devait pas être au courant pour son fils.

-Monsieur, Ron…

-Ah, je suis au courant bien sur Harry, Lupin m'a prévenu immédiatement et Molly aussi. Un petit accident c'est cela?

-Écoutez Mr Weasley…. A vrai dire! Harry hésitait Et si Mr Weasley se fâchait contre lui, c'était en parti de sa faute si Ron se retrouvait mêler à tout ça. C'était son meilleur ami et, un jour, à l'avenir, Voldemort essayait de lui faire payer. Mais, au grand étonnement de Harry, l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui semblait confiant, il attendait sans bouger qu'il décide à parler, sans le brusquer et Harry se lança:

-Mr Weasley, je crois que Ron n'a pas vraiment été frappé par la foudre. A vrai dire, je pense que…Il s'arrêta une fois de plus, ses pensées se mélangeaient

-Continu Harry, je t'écoute!

-…Je pense qu'il aurait pu s'agir d'un maléfice ou d'un sortilège.

Mr Weasley le regarda, il paraissait interloqué. Il avait ouvert la bouche de stupeur. Il la referma et la rouvrit juste après, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit. Il semblait abasourdit mais pourtant Harry cru déceler une étincelle dans son regard éteint. Une étincelle qui ressemblait à de la peur. Harry se sentit frémir. Il ne savait plus quoi dire! Soudain Mr Weasley parut se ressaisir et il mit sa main sur son épaule en lui disant d'une voix grave mais contrôlée:

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Harry! Bien sur j'aimerai pouvoir ne pas te croire, mais, il hésita, je sais que tu as raison. Je le savais depuis longtemps. Cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que Ron ne se soit pas trouvé dans une situation similaire bien avant et…Il s'était arrêté. Harry eut l'impression que son regard se brouillait et un mélange de soulagement et d'incertitude l'envahit. Il sut alors, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, mais avec une certitude infaillible, que l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui ne l'empêche pas de faire ce qu'il devait faire et il ne l'obligerait pas non plus son fils à rester hors du danger, même si sa vie était menacée, même si le pire pourrait arriver…Il resta pensif, sans rien dire. La pensée qu'un adulte le comprenant vraiment et, même si cela lui en coûtait, le traitait en homme, remplit son cœur de gratitude.

-Écoute Harry, je ne dirais rien à Molly…du moins pour l'instant. Cela ne ferait que l'inquiéter davantage et inutilement. Pour Ron…Il vaut mieux que tu lui parles toi-même. Il a besoin de savoir, Harry. S'il doit t'accompagner, il a le droit de savoir ce qui l'attend.

Le regard qu'Hermione et lui avaient échangé très peu de temps auparavant lui revient en mémoire et il comprit qu'ils s'étaient trompés, tous les deux. En maintenant Ron dans l'ignorance, ils ne faisaient qu'accroître les dangers qui pesaient sur lui…et sur eux. De plus, Harry se sentit égoïste, il savait qu'il n'avait pas voulu le dire à Ron pour une autre raison, au fond de lui, il avait un peu peur que Ron décide de ne plus faire parti de l'aventure…

Il regarda à nouveau Mr Weasley et acquiesça lentement de la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était d'accord. Mr Weasley se redressa et Harry fit de même. En silence, ils franchirent l'un après l'autre l'entrée du Terrier. Il régnait à l'in terreur une ambiance assez spéciale. Harry entendait Mme Weasley s'affairer à la cuisine en écoutant la radio des sorciers.

Il se demanda soudain ou était Hermione et Ron; et pourquoi un lourd silence semblait planer au premier étage. Mr Weasley accrocha son sa cape au porte manteau moldu qui était installé dans le hall et se dirigea vers la cuisine. A l'instant où il allait disparaître, il se retourna et fit face à Harry qu'il regarda droit dans les yeux.

-J'irais voir Ron après, Harry. Il vaut mieux que tu montes en premier.

Harry comprit le message implicite et hocha la tête en silence. Il se retrouva seul dans le hall, apparemment Mme Weasley avait éteint la radio. Il se surprit à fredonner l'air de la musique qu'il venait d'enregistrer inconsciemment. Il entendit soudain un bruit au dessus de lui. Comme si l'on avait fait tomber quelque chose de lourd par terre. Il s'avança vers l'escalier et commençant à monter. Il arriva de nouveau devant la chambre de Ron et entra sans penser à frapper.

Il vit tout de suite que ce dernier était très énervé sans savoir pourquoi. Apparemment, il avait jeté des livres par terre. A présent, il était assis sur son lit et donnait de grands coups de pied dans une boite vide qui criait d'une voix nasillarde à chaque fois que la jambe de Ron l'atteignait. Quand Harry apparut, Ron releva la tête. Harry vit son regard furieux se poser sur lui comme s'il ne le voyait pas vraiment. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Peut être qu'il savait déjà…Hermione lui avait probablement dit, malgré tout… Mais, la phrase que Ron prononça chassa tous les doutes qu'il avait pu avoir. Non, il s'agissait de tout autre chose, quelque chose qui le faisait souffrir plus que tout et qui pourtant était si bête à résoudre…

-Comment peut elle encore lui écrire? C'est incroyable ça… Elle continue…Elle…

Ron paraissait fou de rage. Il ne parvenait plus à s'exprimer clairement et ne semblait pas s'apercevoir que ses paroles étaient incohérentes…pour quiconque d'autre que Harry qui connaissait bien son meilleur ami. Il n'avait même pas besoin de lui poser de questions, de lui demander ce qui s'était passé…Il le devinait facilement.

-Où est Hermione? Demanda-t-il

Ron le regarda étrangement. Harry lut dans ses yeux qu'il savait qu'il était au courant. Il eut l'air un peu gêné et sa colère sembla retomber quelque peu. Il se leva et murmura quelque chose que Harry, s'il n'avait pas été tout près, n'aurait pas réussi à distinguer:

-Hermione…? Son ton était interrogatif mais Ron savait tout autant que Harry que son ton n'avait rien d'innocent.

-Oui, Hermione. Harry avait parlé d'un ton ferme. Il voulait que Ron s'explique, il fallait que ça sorte une bonne fois pour toute. Cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Ron le regarda étrangement, il le fixa du regard et sembla capituler.

-Je..Elle est partie. Je crois que…Il baissait à nouveau les yeux et semblait ne plus vouloir regarder Harry pendant qu'il parlait.

-Oui..? Harry insista. Il savait que Ron continuerait à bouder tout seul dans son coin s'il ne faisait rien. C'était puéril! Et de plus, il devait lui parler d'un sujet autrement plus important… Ron releva enfin la tête et vit que Harry était sérieux.

-On…on s'est disputés dit-il inutilement.

-J'avais cru comprendre, répondit Harry qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Ron le regardait, Harry était toujours au milieu de la pièce. Une mimique penaude s'étala sur le visage à Ron, il paraissait cette fois encore un peu honteux. Il commença à parler et Harry ne l'interrompit pas, comprenant que cela devait être assez difficile pour lui comme cela:

-Elle…Vicky lui à écrit et…euh…à vrai dire nous étions à coté quand…quand la lettre est arrivée et…je me suis un peu énervé.

Harry sourit intérieurement de l'euphémisme. Il comprenait cependant ce que Ron avait du ressentir. Lui-même, l'année dernière avait été furieusement jaloux de Dean Thomas avec lequel Ginny était sorti avant lui et il savait à peu près qu'elle serait sa propre réaction s'il voyait Ginny avec un autre garçon en ce moment, même s'ils ne sortaient plus ensemble et même si Harry savait que cela aurait été très égoïste. Bien entendu cela n'était pas exactement la même chose pour Ron.

Harry devinait qu'il l'aimait depuis assez longtemps mais il n'avait été sur des sentiments d'Hermione que l'année dernière. Il avait même cru qu'ils finiraient par sortir ensemble. Malheureusement, ou peut être heureusement, il n'en avait rien été. A présent, il voyait clairement qu'il était temps. Ils souffraient tous les deux. Cela aurait même pu se passer depuis longtemps mais, curieusement, Harry en doutait. Bien sur Ron était toujours aussi jaloux, peut être même plus, mais Harry avait l'impression certaine qu'il avait beaucoup mûri en peu de temps. Et, peut être voulait-il aussi inconsciemment, qu'ils passent quelque temps ensemble avant...avant quoi? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Peut être avant qu'ils ne leur arrive quelque chose avant que Voldemort ne les trouve? Mais, et il sentit son cœur flancher, si ce qu'il croyait été vrai, Voldemort était déjà sur leur trace…

De toute façon pensa-t-il non sans un certain humour, il ne pourrait supporter encore longtemps leurs disputes incessantes, même s'il doutait fortement que le fait de les rapprocher puisse les faire cesser se chamailler continuellement mais, et il soupira, sans doute cela arrangerait-il néanmoins leur relation. Harry revient soudain à la réalité pour voir Ron, toujours dans la même position, sur son lit. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il regardait à présent la boite qu'il avait à moitié détruite avec un mélange d'amusement et d 'exaspération. Harry baissa les yeux sur lui et, avant qu'il n'ait pu les retenir, les mots franchirent ses lèvres:

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes?

Un silence pesant suivi la question et, tout de suite après l'avoir posée, Harry regretta. Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il fallait procéder et il se mordit les lèvres de peur de dire une nouvelle fois quelque chose qu'il regretterait…Mais, à sa grande surprise, Ron, qui était resté silencieux et n'avait pas tourné la tête, la releva et le fixa intensément. Le temps semblait suspendu, Harry regarda le visage grave de son meilleur ami levé vers lui.

-Oui!

Il avait prononcé ce mot unique d'un voix grave mais il sonna presque comme un mot d'amour (_pour Méril lol…alors tu devines?). _Harry n'en revenait pas. Oui, Ron avait changé. Il savait qu'il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage et de volonté pour le lui avouer. Il hésita avant de parler. Il ne voulait surtout pas tout gâcher. Il choisit ses mots avec soin avant de les prononcer. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse:

-Écoute Ron…Il hésita à nouveau puis brusquement changea de stratégie (lol et oui c'est la guerre…). Je vais aller voir Hermione.

Et, avant que Ron n'ait pu esquiver le moindre geste ou prononcer la moindre parole, il sortit de la chambre. Il se dirigea vers celle des deux filles en espérant qu'Hermione y serait. IL s'arrêta devant la porte et tendit l'oreille. Il n'hésita pas bien longtemps malgré le fait qu'aucun son ne lui parvenait. Il ne voulait pas tomber sur Ginny seule et espérait aussi que ce ne fut pas le cas. Espérant (lol il espère un peu trop je trouve) que son intuition ait été bonne, il frappa doucement à la porte, patienta quelques secondes puis entra.

Hermione était assise sur le lit qui avait été rajouté dans la chambre de Ginny. Elle était dans la même position que Ron quelques instants auparavant mais Harry n'avait pas envie de sourire : Hermione pleurait. Ginny était agenouillée auprès d'elle mais ne lui parlait pas. Elle lui tenait la main et la caressait en silence. Les joues d'Hermione étaient mouillées de larmes. Celles-ci coulaient sans s'arrêter. Elle ne releva même pas la tête quand il entra. Ginny quand à elle se leva doucement en retirant prudemment sa main de celle d'Hermione. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que Harry ne parvient pas à entendre et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il venait de franchir une minute auparavant.

En croisant Harry, elle leva les yeux sur lui et le regarda intensément. Il sembla à Harry que ses yeux étaient largement embués et il sentit son cœur se serrer. IL combattit l'envie de la prendre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et de lui demander pourquoi elle paraissait si triste? Il avait envie de la consoler et de lui murmurer des mots doux, elle était si belle et paraissait si vulnérable quand elle pleurait, infiniment plus que dans son état normal, mais, pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas. Il entendit la porte se refermer doucement derrière lui. Hermione leva enfin la tête et Harry lut dans ses yeux une tristesse qu'il était certain de n'avoir jamais vu et qui le fit frissonner. Il ne savait par quoi commencer IL n'avait jamais été très doué pour ce genre de choses. Mais, Hermione le devança:

- Harry…Comment ça va? Ou étais tu? Elle s'essuya les yeux rapidement du revers de la main et Harry reconnu la force d'Hermione, sa capacité à toujours faire face dans n'importe quelle situation, à se contrôler à tout moment. Mais même elle avait parfois des instants de faiblesse. Il parvient à lui faire un petit sourire. Il ne comprenait pas son soudain embarras.

Peut être était ce la première fois qu'il voyait Hermione dans cet état, qu'il la voyait comme telle qu'elle était vraiment: comme une personne sensible qui éprouvait parfois, comme tout le monde, le besoin de se défouler et qui avait besoin d'être réconfortée. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la trouver comme ça. Il avait peur de ne pas prononcer les bonnes paroles, de dire une bêtise qu'il regretterait. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle et s'assit doucement à ses côtés. Il prit la main que Ginny tenait quelques instants auparavant et la prit dans les siennes en la serrant. Ce contact parut rasséréner Hermione qui se moucha bruyamment, essuya à nouveau ses yeux et tourna la tête vers lui. Elle esquissa un timide sourire et murmura à voix basse:

-Je suis stupide

Ces paroles lui rappelèrent brusquement la mère de Ron. Elle avait prononcé la même phrase un jour…Quand était-ce? Il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir!

-Non, bien sur que non!

Il avait gardé sa main dans les siennes mais cela ne paraissait pas la déranger. Il préféra ne pas parler tout de suite de la dispute et il lui relata donc sa conversation avec Mr Weasley. Ses larmes s'étaient taries et elle le regardait attentivement. Il sourit intérieurement Elle était redevenu la jeune fille qu'il connaissait bien, toujours prête à l'écouter et à lui prodiguer d'excellents conseils. Il en arriva au moment ou le père de Ron lui avait conseillé de prévenir Ron et Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle ne répondait pas

-Je crois qu'il a raison, Hermione. Nous nous sommes trompés. Il vaut mieux qu'il soit au courant.

Elle continuait de fixer le sol ou était étale de nombreux vêtements en désordre. Elle finit quand même par relever la tête et murmura tout bas:

-Bien sur…Je…Nous allons le prévenir. Il…Il doit savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé. Bien sur…!

A présent, Harry n'osait plus aborder la véritable raison de sa visite. IL avait peur qu'Hermione ne se remette à pleurer ou pire…Il n'aimait pas la voir comme cela. Et il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle se mette en colère. Il ne voulait plus les voir se disputer. Mais, Hermione semblait avoir repris le dessus, elle le fixait maintenant avec un petit sourire en coin. Harry était en train de se poser la question de sa signification quand il disparut tout à coup et que Hermione se mit à parler d'une voix grave:

-Ce n'est pas pour cela que tu es venu, Harry?

Il la regarda surpris! Hermione avait toujours su deviner ses pensées. Elle savait presque à chaque fois ce qu'il avait en tête. Il eut un petit sourire. Une fois de plus elle avait deviné. Il la regarda et acquiesça. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer et attendit donc en silence. Il espérait qu'elle se confirait à lui, même s'il en doutait et même s'il devinait que cela la gênerait beaucoup Hermione avait toujours été très réservée en ce qui concernait les sentiments. De plus il savait qu'il ne saurait pas quoi dire, il ne le savait jamais dans ces cas la! Pourtant, pensé-t-il, tu ne t'es plutôt pas mal débrouillé jusqu'à maintenant! Hermione se leva soudain et alla s'asseoir sur le bureau en face de Harry. Elle était plus haute que lui à présent et il se demanda si elle l'avait fait exprès, peut être pour se sentit plus protégée et moins sur la défensive. Elle le regarda et à sa grande surprise, commença à parler. Sa voix était hésitante mais il la fixait d'un air calme, il voulait la rassurer.

-Je…Nous étions sur le lit et…Une vague rougeur avait envahi ses joues et elle avait baissé les yeux. Elle continua néanmoins. Soudain, j'ai entendu quelque chose frapper au carreau. Je me suis levée et j'ai aperçu une grande chouette beige qui me tendait une lettre. J'ai tout de suite reconnu l'écriture. J'avais continué à correspondre avec Viktor. Ron m'a immédiatement posé la question de savoir qui était l'expéditeur. Pff…j'ai été stupide, j'aurai du mentir. Il s'est mis dans un tel état. Il…il n'a pas été très gentil et…je suis sorti. Oh Harry…J'en est tellement assez de toutes ces disputes, c'est si bête, s'il était un peu moins borné il se rendrait compte que…

Elle s'arrêta et regarda Harry qui comprit. Oui, elle l'aimait. C'est si bizarre pensa-t-il! Ils sont si différents. Il leva la tête et vit qu'Hermione le fixait.

-Tu as changé Harry, lui dit elle d'un air grave!

-Ron aussi, répondit-il!

**Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwws...lol j'espere que vous avez vraiment aimés...**

**A la prochaine...Bisous!**


End file.
